Life After Hogwarts
by Arime Setta
Summary: Begins during Hermione Granger’s 7th year and includes a humorous rivalry with Draco Malfoy. Follow Hermione discover herself, college, and love while adventuring for the Order. HrDM HBP Spoilers Pre-DH, AU
1. Prologue

Life After Hogwarts

By Arime Mya Setta

Summary: What is life like after Hogwarts? Begins during Hermione Granger's 7th year and follows her through graduation and all the stress involved. Will she figure out where she wants to go and what she wants to do? What will happen when Hogwart's favorite bad boy follows? What happens when they get involved in a humorous and possibly dangerous mission for the Order?

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own any part of Harry Potter or the multimedia world related.

Warning: Post-HBP and has HBP spoilers. Not completely Cannon and fairly quirky.

Prologue

What is life like after Hogwarts? I have wondered and worried for the past seven years what will life hold for me. (Being the overachiever that I am I started thinking about university in primary school days…) When I was young I went on campus tours with my mum and dad and soaked in all that my future had to offer. Then the owl landed on my doorstep and POOF everything was different.

First let me start with what life should have been like. I should have attended school, graduated, did remarkably well over all and then shipped myself off to some high end hoity-toity university to get a useless degree only to then go on to graduate school where I would actually become somebody. Well, Hogwarts changed all of that. True, it is quite obvious that beyond my love of learning is a feeling of dislike for the whole education system. I was sick of waiting patiently for my future. Keep in mind I was also 10 years old and didn't realize how quickly time flies. When I was accepted into Hogwarts life changed so dramatically and suddenly I was neck high in studies, practice and adventure. Everything I learned was completely new to me and had never been revealed before.

Contrary to popular belief I was not an especially impressive student before Hogwarts. I was your average moping pre-teen with enough ability to fly through classes and do well. Truthfully I loved to read but not for knowledge's sake. I've come to realize now that I was simply lacking a challenge and that Hogwarts and the whole magical community presented that challenge. Hence how I became the smartest witch of my age.

So now we are back to square one. Now what? Soon I will be leaving Hogwarts and heading off into the real world. Ha, as real a world as I can live in. Magic distorts the whole attitude towards "reality." I am a semester short of graduation and have no idea what is next. Everyone has assumed that I am just waiting for my graduation speech to surprise and impress all with my plans for the future but actually I simply have none.

After Dumbledore's death last year and the subsequent war things have been a bit of a mess. Damn, another story to tell I suppose. Okay, well Harry, Ron and I went our separate ways for the first month of summer break. Harry, of course, went to the Dursley's to torture his oaf of a cousin for a while and then he disappeared for a few weeks. Ron and I went to the Burrow where my parents were temporarily staying. With all of the worries and whatnot everyone agreed that my parents and I needed a little safety and an extended vacation would provide just that. So Mum and Dad packed up, cleared their schedules for two months and headed off, first to the Burrow then to France under the protection of a handful of Aurors and me. Okay, so I can't quite count as "protection" but I'd like to think that if it came down to it I could at least help save a few lives.

I never really found out what happened during that summer with the Order or the Weasley's. They also went on a vacation, though more for the sake of relaxation then protection. The Order continued on its path of growth and when I returned at the end of the summer Harry had become an official member and had just returned from a series of training sessions with Moody and a few dangerous operations. Ron and I were hurt to say the least but I was a bit more understanding. Some things just can't wait for fall. Ron and I then began some training of our own and were inducted this past Christmas though it was fairly unnecessary seeing as how Voldemort's been defeated.

Yup, defeated, finite, dead. When the Weasley's and my family returned to Grimmauld place we were faced with two, erm three, major changes. First Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape were sitting in the kitchen drinking coca-cola. (I'm not sure what was more stunning, the coke or the two guests) Well, Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, Miss Ginny Weasley, and myself hexed them both repeatedly but luckily all missed but mine. Well, lucky isn't quite the right word but you get the picture. At that point Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore (don't worry I'm getting to that explanation) walked in and attempted to revive the poor creatures on the floor. I definitely think that the Order needs to work on communication.

So, Snape and Malfoy weren't really bad guys, just idiots for not letting anyone else know the big picture and Professor Dumbledore was shamed into seclusion but the Weasley's and myself for not telling us he was alive _before_ we went on break. Once we all yelled and screamed and cried enough the entire story was revealed and he was forgiven (but not without a bit of anger from many of us).

So Dumbledore had Harry poison him with the stuff in the cave so that technically Dumbledore was already dead when Snape "killed" him thus making the curse useless. (Can't be killed twice right?) Once the dust had settled and Dumbledore was buried and whole resurrection scene occurred when Malfoy and Snape brought him back to life by giving him the antidote to the poison. Okay, so you're completely annoyed with me for being so, erm, vague about the whole thing, but we both know that I spent days researching this poison, the Somnus Aqualis, and could go on for pages on how it works and why. But since this is still a prologue lets go the easy way around. The poison causes the user to fall into a deathly sleep that will in layman's terms kill him without the antidote. Once the sleeper has received the poison and has fallen asleep he is unable to perform any magic and will quickly deteriorate into a corpus for a length of time before actually dying. Snape actually performed the spell on Harry, not Dumbledore, but that's irrelevant.

Since Snape concocted the poison for Dumbledore he ultimately killed him, thus relieving him of the unbreakable vow with Mrs. Malfoy. The Antidote then "woke" Dumbledore but required months of recuperation before even thinking about revealing himself to the order. Now, I know that this is all so much but really the only important part is that it places Dumbledore, Snape and Malfoy in one house with Harry, Ron and myself.

On one of Harry's trips for the Order he found Snape and Malfoy and a recovering Dumbledore and almost killed all three but luckily after much delay and discussion the foursome returned to Grimmauld place safely. Malfoy and Harry actually saved Snape and Dumbledore from a sticky situation and learned to trust each other. At this point in the summer Ron and I were the only ones left to befriend Malfoy. To say the least I am currently the only one that thinks he is a complete git, even if he is on our side. Quidditch will make any boys friends, even former enemies.

Ugh so many memories flooding onto the paper is difficult to cope with. Maybe one day I'll take the time to actually go into all of the gory details of the summer and the proceeding war but for now I am much more concerned with where the hell I'll be going in 6 months. After defeating Voldemort the entire gang and many more returned to Hogwarts to complete their education. Truthfully it took a lot of forcing on my behalf to convince the guys to go back and cover the basics before jumping into their Auror training. Boys are too simple to realize that training includes a lot of bookwork and studying and they don't have all of those little things learned just yet.

Wow, I seem to be covering a lot of ground quickly. Well, it is all to get to the real point: life after Hogwarts.


	2. Hogsmeade

Life After Hogwarts

By Arime Mya Setta

Chapter One: Hogsmeade

"Hermione! Open this portrait immediately! You better not be asleep on your books again!" The banging persisted and I groggily woke up. My face was smeared with ink and my hair was an absolute disaster. Yes, I had yet again fallen asleep on my books. This time it wasn't for any of my classes. I was actually sleeping soundly on my applications for university. All in all I had applied to 5 different schools across Great Britain and three in the States. All of which were laying in an inky mess under my face.

"Damn! I'll have to redo all of them again!" I ached all over and secretly wished for the simplicity of a computer. Damn applications online were so much easier than in quill and ink. I stood up shakily and made my way to the portrait door, which was still heaving and pushing under the strain of its attacker.

"I'm coming! Give me a second." I let a bouncy little fireball into my room, otherwise known as Ginny Weasley, and fell into a slump on my couch. With a flick of my wrists I brought my applications to my lap so I could examine the damage. Finally, after many yawns and a bit of anger I tried a simple cleaning spell on my pages and they were good as new.

"For a brilliant witch you don't seem to think of the obvious." Ginny laughed and took my applications for my hand then handed me a napkin for my face. "You are truly a mess. Go and get cleaned up. We have only the day to get all of our shopping done in Hogsmeade." I groaned and stuck my tongue out at the cursed redhead. She shoo'd me into my bathroom and left me staring into a mirror.

"What more shopping do we have to do? I thought we finished all of it before Christmas break." I yelled out into the common room. I was luckily Head Girl and was blessed with my own room, bathroom, common room and library. I had even managed to incorporate a small kitchen into my spacious living space. I heard Ginny yell back something as she pushed around pots and pans to make a quick breakfast.

"What was that?" I asked emerging from my bathroom with a fresh face, bundled hair do and a clean set of robes. "We have to get our dress robes for the Valentine's dance, for the graduation ball, for graduation day, for the party my parents are having, for the post party Fred and George are having, and then we need to get you some new, more appropriate robes for everyday wear. You are a grown woman and it is about time you looked it. No worries, we'll shop frequently until graduation day." She smiled knowingly at me (it was really more of a "I know you hate me" smirk) and handed me a plate of eggs, toast and bacon. Yet again I groaned and sat down to eat. Shopping was naturally fun (I am a woman after all) but with so many things on the list I would just fret and tear my hair out trying to get everything right.

"Why so many? Can't we wear some twice? I don't need a new wardrobe thank you very much." I huffed only to receive a hug from my closest friend. Ginny and I had grown close over the years and my study habits had even rubbed off on the poor girl. She would be graduating a year ahead of her class with us and was in need of as many robes as myself. Luckily with the end of the war Mr. Weasley had received quite a raise and a very nice promotion. It even looked that he might attempt to run for Fudge's job.

"Hermione, we've been through this list a dozen times. Even my mother and Professor McGonagall cornered you and lectured you on your wardrobe necessities. I looked at those applications. You will need to look the part if you want to fit in at any of those prestigious places. Geeze, Oxford, Cambridge, Harvard, Columbia, Farvington, Strantingford! And those are only a few that I saw. It gives me a headache to think about." Ginny smiled and cleaned her plate. She was the only person that knew how hopeless I felt about my post-Hogwarts years. Only she knew that I hadn't even sent in one of my applications. Everyone else just assumed.

"We are sending in those applications today, Hermione. All of your records have been sent, all of the recommendations, everything but your part. They are probably ready to accept you even without the essays."

"Of course not, Ginny, but I'm not sure if these are ready. I mean I would really like to re-read them one more time and do another draft…" I nibbled on the end of my fork as if it were a quill until I realized what I was doing and blushed. Some habits are impossible to break. She was right of course, I was a shoe-in for all of my applications, but there was also a sense of worry and anxiety in the back of my mind. I really didn't need to read my essays again. Truthfully I had written them ages ago and hadn't edited them even once. I just kept re-copying them because I hated my handwriting so much. For as much as I worry, I only rarely spend time actually doing homework or re-writing essays. I'll never admit this to anyone else, not even Ginny, but all of my time was spent reading about the history of the wizarding community and muggle books. I was fascinated with the English wizard history and lately had expanded out into world wizard history. Of course I spent a lot of time reading on different potions or plants or charms but that was a mere fraction of the time spent of fiction and history. It was the only way for me to keep my sanity and keep in touch with the muggle world.

"Well, too bad, we're sending them today. It is about time you finished your applications. You're lucky that they aren't due for a while. Even Harry and Ron are beginning to send in applications. True theirs are for different reasons but you get the idea. Well, time to go. Lavender and Parvati are waiting." Ginny delicately placed all of my applications into their appropriate folders as I squirmed. I gathered my cream colored outer robe and made my way out of my safe haven.

Ginny hid my applications among her robes, knowing that I didn't want anyone else to know that I hadn't figured the secret to life out yet, let alone gotten my applications done.

At the entrance to the Great Hall Lavender and Parvati waited impatiently. From miles away I could hear their heals clicking and their voices squealing. Though both girls were dear friends to me by this point, they were still quite opposites from me. Ginny laughed as I made a face and we finally made our way out of Hogwarts and into the courtyard.

"So what color do you plan on wearing to Graduation?" Lavender asked Parvati as she snapped her gum.

"I thought we all wore black." I asked confused. I had scene dozens of pictures in _Hogwarts: A History_ of the entire graduating class decked out in the finest black graduation robes.

"Duh, but there are different shades of black." Parvati replied clearly annoyed with my lack of style. "For example there are light, almost gray blacks, dark, almost blue blacks, shimmery blacks, glittery blacks, scratchy blacks, and then just black. Let me guess, you're planning on wearing just black?" Ginny gave me a look of sympathy is Parvati then continued to explain the importance of the each black and the differences in occasion for each. I laughed and just shook my head in ignorance.

Parvati and Lavender had both already been accepted to different fashion schools. Parvati, being of Indian descent (?), was going to a school centered on robes of ethnic origins. She had hopes of starting her own line of a mix between traditional Indian robes and more modern European styles. Lavender on the other hand was taking a huge leap in the other direction and would be studying muggle fashion and high society modern witches robes. Both girls had cried for hours when they received their acceptance letters. (not only for joy but because they would be parting ways)

Hogsmeade was crowed with students of all permissible ages and seemed alive with the winter spirit. Chilled boys and girls bustled along from shop to shop as they trampled the remnants of last night's snow on. I groaned and slowly a headache began to form in the center of my forehead. Shopping, though occasionally fun, was a nightmare with so many people around filling the shops and being in my way. Lavender and Parvati yet again squealed in delight as they rushed towards a newly open robe store.

Mme. Marie Delaquhar's Robes for Special Occasions twinkled under fair lights and warmed me quickly. A petite woman of French descent dashed around the room with a dangling measuring tape trailing. She went from girl to girl quickly taking notes on sizes and needs with a quick quill. It was a miracle that she heard a thing in the busy store. Incessant chatter drowned out anything Ginny was saying to me and I began to fill with anxiety. Quickly making my way out of the obnoxious store I headed towards my one sanctuary in Hogsmeade: the bookshop.

As I skimmed the aisles of books I felt a peace settle over me. It dawned on me that no matter what I chose to do with my life I would always be able to count on one thing: my love of reading. If I chose to drop out of school all together and be a harem girl I could still find some sense of peace by simply returning to my books. University seemed so far away as I opened a slightly used book with a thick leather binding.

"Hmm, A Historical Study of Oxford, by James Boeing." I mumbled to myself.

"Interesting read?" A voice inquired from the other side of the bookshelf. I peaked across only to find a rather dusty Malfoy staring back at me.

"I wouldn't know- haven't read it yet. Sorry to disappoint you, Malfoy, but I haven't read every book just yet." Why I was being so sarcastic was beyond me. Malfoy just seemed to bring out my inner-bitch.

"Woah, calm down little bookworm, I wasn't attacking you just yet. I hadn't even realized it was you on the other side of the shelf. Why can't there ever be a charming, good looking, intelligent person on the other side of the shelf. Oh, wait there was one, but it was on the other side from you." Malfoy smirked and proceeded to pull books from the shelf only to slam them back when they didn't appeal to him. The shelf heaved and huffed great clouds of dust every time he did so and I quickly felt my eyes water and tear and my nose stuff.

"Stop being such a pain, Malfoy. You're stirring up dust everywhere." He huffed and this time slammed multiple books back on the shelf creating such a wave of dust that both of us coughed and sneezed our way out of the store.

"Ugh, look what you've done. It'll be ages before I feel well enough to go back and purchase that book. Good one, Malfoy." I brushed off my robe and pulled my hair from my eyes. Draco Malfoy laughed and did the same.

"Aww, did I tear Granger from her precious books? That's a first." Unconsciously we walked down the alley and towards a café. I smiled and headed into the warm, quiet and empty bakery. Hot Chocolate, coffee and sugar cookies filled with room with a sweet aroma. My mouth watered and my stomach grumbled from the assault from the smell of fresh baked goods. Draco Malfoy followed me inside and a smiled swept over his face as he felt the warmth.

"Please don't even think of forcing me out of here with some stupid prank. I am far too hungry to be bothered." I approached the counter and ordered a rich hot chocolate, Spanish style, and a buttery spinach and cheese croissant.

"I am so hungry that I am just going to simple forget you're bothering me as well." Draco smirked and placed his order. We both sat in separate tables by the window and sipped out drinks. Suddenly a rush of customers filled the bakery and took up the remaining seats.

"Miss, Mister, would you two kindly share a table. Seeing as how you walked in together I am sure you are acquainted and we could use the extra seats." A waiter asked kindly with a wink. I was sure Draco would simply leave the café but surprisingly he got up and sat with me.

For a little over an hour Draco Malfoy sat across from me and stared out the frosted windows. Early January was a beautiful time to be in Hogsmeade and a sprinkle of snow dusted the town. I laughed as Ginny passed, oblivious to me and my despicable table-mate, with her arms filled to the brim in shopping bags. Suddenly she ran into a moppy-brown-haired young man and bags went flying. Even Malfoy had to laugh when Harry peaked from behind his bags of Quidditch-related goods and just as suddenly dropped them in embarrassment. Both turned an impressive shade of red as they helped gather each other's things and then made their way towards the carriages laughing. Since last summer their relationship had been on thin ice. They had only allowed a friendship to continue even with the threat of Voldemort gone. For whatever reason, and in all truth I am sure I know, both had shied away from rekindling their romance. Ron and myself have of course used this opportunity to endlessly torture the two with little jokes here and there.

"Why haven't those two given up on this stupid little game and admitted their ridiculous love?" Malfoy muttered out loud. I snorted and replied, "Because they are too dimwitted to admit that neither of them was at fault for the first break up so neither one of them is responsible for asking the other out."

"Granger, you logic always seems to walk in circles of its own. Explain that in English, please."

"Wow, please? That must be a first. But since you so kindly canceled out your first remark with that 'please' I shall humor your request."

"English Granger, English."

"Harry, technically, broke up with Ginny because of the threat from Voldemort. Ginny was understanding and didn't hold a grudge and of course didn't try to get him back or keep him. Voldie dear is defeated and what does Harry do? Nothing. He feels that Ginny should have tried harder to keep him, even though this logic is absolutely ridiculous. Something about her being too accepting and thus truly not wanting to be with him. She obviously feels that he broke it off so he should be the one to try again. Again, something about her not believing Voldie was to blame for their breakup. It is sad because their friendship is fine and the break up was completely smooth." I took a deep breath and then bit a piece of my third churro.

"Ha, that is so typical of Potter, and women. They are too busy wallowing in their self-pity that they can't see the other returns their feelings. Why haven't you and Weasel fixed things?" Draco dipped the last half of my third churro in his hot chocolate and took a bite. I threw him a dirty look and pushed my plate closer to my edge of the table. Of course this went smoothly (do you feel the dripping sarcasm?) With a quick flick of the wrist Malfoy prevented the entire plate of churros from landing on my lap.

"Don't think I'm being nice or anything. I just don't want you to ruin that perfectly good plate of food." His quick response to his own kindness again eliminated any appreciation I could have felt. Even though we were no longer enemies we clearly weren't developing a friendship.

"I would never dare assume you were capable of being nice. As to why we haven't fixed things… well I guess because it isn't our place to fix. I tried talking to both but neither will listen to me. Plus I am a bit too busy with life to worry about how soon or how not soon it will be before they realize how dumb they are." I huffed and dusted sugar off of my lap.

"Hmm, with life Granger? That is quite a plate full for our Head Girl." The words Head Girl dripped with bitter-sweet sarcasm. Unfortunately, due to many extraneous circumstances, last year did not provide a single male candidate with high enough grades to be named Head Boy, thus why I ruled my domain alone. I was shocked to learn that candidates had to have recommendations from all their teachers and the grades to prove they could handle the extra workload. Draco had, due to many nights crying in the room of requirement, let his grades fall to an unacceptable level and neither Harry nor Ron was even close to receiving the position. I was sad to learn that Ravenclaw's only possible male candidate transferred to Salem's school for Witchcraft and Wizardry in the States and Hufflepuff, though loving at heart, weren't the overachieving type.

"Ugh, I do believe it is time for me to resume my dreaded shopping trip. We only have an hour until the last carriages leave and frankly I don't feel like sitting here listening to you whine." I stood up and, of course, tripped. Malfoy laughed as he watched me fall flat on my face then, oh-so-kindly, left.

Ugh, whoever said shopping was fun clearly hasn't tried to do so in Hogsmeade during a weekend. I was in Mme. Delaquhar's for the remaining hour only to accomplish very little on my list. It seemed that I would be returning again next weekend.

Once back at Hogwarts panic began to set in. Ginny had truly sent out my applications. I rushed to my dorms praying that she accidentally left them on my table but of course was disappointed to find a note from her instead.

"To Hermy,

Yes, I have sent your applications out so stop searching frantically. Give it up! You are going to college whether you like it or not. You'll be fine! Take some time for a relaxing bath and then listen to some music or read. I'll see you at dinner! (You better show up or Ron and Harry will break down your door and drag you to the Great Hall) It has been almost a week since you last ate with us. Stop fretting over the next year!

Love, Ginny

P.S Don't think I didn't see you and Mr. Malfoy at that cute little café. Is Hogwarts biggest enemies finally becoming friends? Lord knows it is taking you long enough to accept him!"

I cringed and balled up the note. I was not going to budge on my position towards Malfoy. He may have switched sides and all of the love irony but he was a complete git for the first 6 years of my career at Hogwarts and a simple save the day plan was not going to fix that.

Next to Ginny's note was a package delivered by owl earlier that day. (The remains of my toast were a clear clue as to the owl's visit) I wrinkled my nose in confusion and checked for curses. I wasn't expecting anything from anyone. After a thorough check I slowly opened the package.

"A Historical Study of Oxford, by James Boeing? What?" I muttered to myself as a note fluttered to the floor. I quickly picked it up and read, "Granger. I saw the line in that robe shop and figured you wouldn't have time to go back for the book. You owe me."

Could this day get any more confusing? Probably. I admitted defeat and slipped into a warm bath with a book instead of contemplating Malfoy, dress robes or graduation.


	3. I am Hermione Granger!

Life After Hogwarts

By Arime Mya Setta

Chapter Two: I am Hermione Granger!

The next couple of days seemed to fly by in a flurry of homework assignments, lectures and relaxing baths. After a long day of classes and then an hour or two doing homework in the library nothing was better than a long bubble bath. I drifted into my own world and ignored all of the pressures school and college. I had hoped that the stress would leave with my applications but of course I had hoped wrong. Not only had it increased but also my nerves began to spark throughout my body. I worried about getting in, paying for college, deciding which one was right for me, liking the campuses and so many other little things. I received pamphlets from numerous colleges and even a few letters from current students but I was still at a loss. I didn't even know which schools were my top choices and which were safety schools. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't know how I would be paying for college. Did the wizard world have scholarships or financial aid? Would it be expensive? How much would it be once exchanged into pounds? Could I afford any of the schools I looked at? Did I forget to fill out paperwork for scholarships or aid?

As you can see I almost drowned in my own worries once I realized it wasn't over. Immediately I ran to Professor McGonagall and confessed my lack of preparation.

"Miss Granger, you are by far ahead of the other students. In the wizarding world most 7th years don't begin to apply until the final marking period." Professor McGonagall smiled kindly at me and handed me a cup of tea with sugar.

"But, Ginny told me Harry and Ron had already applied which is why she made me turn my applications in." By now the blood had begun to flow to my entire body again and my breathing had slowed to almost normal.

"Yes, well I am sure she was trying to make you realize that re-writing applications would do you no good. It is much better to go ahead and turn them in rather than wait until the last minute when the results will be the same either way. Many students also have a good idea of where they plan on going early in the 7th year, which is why everyone seems to be hounding you about your plans. Being muggle born you are much more adapted to the muggle means of applying sometime in the final year and then deciding once you've gotten in. Here, most schools will go after students rather than wait for applications. Applications are much more for paperwork and record's sake than for really determining if you get in or not." Her kind eyes twinkled much in a way similar to Dumbledore's. We sipped tea quietly when I realized,

"But I haven't had any school approach me." Maybe I wasn't good enough, or maybe I wasn't smart enough. Worse yet, maybe I was too much a muggle. Sadness almost choked me when Professor McGonagall responded with,

"Yes they have. I've seen you reading pamphlets from numerous prestigious colleges and universities from across the globe. They only send those to students they feel deserve to go there. Have you seen many other students with pamphlets?" She smiled and ushered me out of her study while requesting that I go spend some time outdoors or at least with other students. I hugged her unexpectedly and made my way to my dorm to review which schools had sent me what.

Ok so before you go stark raving mad with boredom let me move this story along. College applications are horrible but what is worse is trying to decide where to go. Owls surrounded me each morning for weeks with acceptance letters, packets of information, booklets of photos, scholarship offers and congratulation notes. I had never felt so appreciated in my life but I was still at a loss. Part of me felt terrible about being so sought after and part of me wished for more. I didn't want to go off to college for another million years of boring lectures or aimless studies. Contrary to popular belief I did not love ever subject I took. I enjoyed all but only truly liked a handful. History and Potions. Oh the Irony. Professor Binns and Professor Snape. Before giving up on me and declaring me stark raving mad listen to my logic. History is fascinating in general but history of an entire culture that you have never heard before is amazing. It is like opening a new novel everyday and learning something completely new. Never again will I complain about learning the same damn wars over and over again or the same lectures on government policy day after day. Every time I studied it was bran new.

Potions is much harder to explain logically. In reality I feel that it is the only class that requires instruction. Though harsh, Professor Snape is a marvelous teacher. After getting over his terrible attitude and distaste for color, I realized how much I actually learned from him. In all of my other classes I merely had to read the chapter once and then show up to practice. Herbology came in a close third since it was so closely related to Potions but still lacked the required finesse of a good teacher and apt student.

So, once I finally came to a conclusion of what I actually enjoy doing I only had to choose how to do it. That is always easier said than done.

"Hermione, calm down. All of these schools offer great potion programs. I can't understand why you would like to go into potions but like I've said, I'll visit you anywhere you go. That even includes if you surround yourself by greasy bats and smelly fumes. Just make me one promise 'Mione."

"Yes Ginny?"

"Introduce me to some tall dark and handsome college boys and keep up your looks." We fell into a fit of giggles only to be given dirty looks by the boys in the common room. I swear Harry and Ron are the only males immune to giggles. Every other male within a 100 meters radius gets sick at the sound of giggly girls. We hushed up long enough to move our girl's night into my dorm where upon we fell into a state of insanity.

Yes, I, Hermione Granger, was involved in a girl's night and actually had fun. Ginny forced me into a corner and made me put away all of my college stuff. I'm not sure what amazed my fellow Gryffindors more, my lack of studying for N.E.W.Ts or my actual participation in a pamper session with Ginny.

"But, really, 'Mione. You better take some time for boys between your studies. I don't even think I know what your type is." Ginny conjured up a bag of popcorn and some girly magazines while I set up my TV and DVD player. Through some imagination I had managed to fix a dorm-room sized TV set so we could watch our favorite chick flicks: Shakespeare in Love, Crazy/Beautiful and Deep Impact.

"Hmm… I don't even think I have a type. I mean of course I like boys but I don't think I've met very many I would even begin to consider dating. Viktor was great but the relationship was definitely shallow and the distance didn't help. Why can't I find a guy in the same country as me?" I groaned and sipped my fruit punch.

I had been with Viktor through the summer after my fourth year but just before the new term we both agreed that the distance was too much, especially since I was too young to get up and run away to Bulgaria for a weekend. Since then I had only date a muggle boy here and there between terms, usually after being setup by my mom or neighbors and usually while I was away in France for vacation. Of course I hadn't told anyone at Hogwarts about my short summer flings. (Not even Ginny.)

"How about the boys at school? Anyone in Hogwarts that you can consider your type?"

"Ginny, do you really think I am secretly hiding a crush? Nope, definitely not. How about you? How are things going?" I barely hinted at Harry and my young friend turned rose red instantly.

"Erm, things are… well, going I suppose. Oh, Hermione! They are completely mucked! We are friends but I don't think there are any extra feelings there. He treats me like a little sister again. It is as if he forgot about all of those empty classrooms!" Ginny sniffled then fell back onto my couch. I gagged at the thought of Ginny and Harry in empty classrooms but hugged her lightly.

"Ginny, I am not lying when I say you two equally want each other back. It is obvious to everyone but you. Even Malfoy commented that you two are disgustingly good for each other. Okay, not quite those words but I am sure you know how he really said it. You should just make a move and if he really doesn't feel the same then Ron, myself and even Malfoy will be here to beat him up and pick up the pieces." She laughed and just shook her head in contemplation. We settled back into our comfortable seats and turned on the first movie.

Now, not only college was crowding my mind but also boys had taken a firm place. Would I ever have the time or patience to have a relationship? Probably not.

The next morning I woke up a realized what I had been avoiding for weeks. I need to speak with Professor Snape himself. He would truly know what the best potions program was and where I should go. If only I had the courage to find the old bat and force him to sit down with me.

After breakfast I went to the teacher's table and slowly approached Professor Snape. The determination must have shown all over my face since Snape didn't actually scoff and walk away, but rather patiently sat waiting for me to hurry and reach him.

"Yes, Miss Granger? What?" He growled down at me. At that exact moment Malfoy chose to talk to Snape as well and actually bumped into me as he made his way up.

"Oi, didn't see you there, Granger. Professor Snape, what time would you like to meet to discuss my possible choices for the future?" I, in quite a Slytherin way, growled and cleared my throat.

"Malfoy, did you fail to open your eyes wide enough to see that I was here first?"

"As if that mattered to me."

"Malfoy, Granger enough. Yes Miss Granger? I ask again what do you want?" Professor Snape snapped at the two of us. I could clearly hear Dumbledore snicker into his scone.

"I was hoping to speak with you about a few of my choices for university. I would like your opinion." I attempted to say this as strongly as possible but my Gryffindor courage failed me towards the end and I muttered more than really spoke.

"You said you would like my opinion? I don't see why Professor McGonagall couldn't waste her time instead of mine."

I shot him a dirty look and found my strength to reply, "Yes, but asking more of her would be a waste of my time. She has thoroughly advised me and I have reached a point that I much rather discuss my future with some one of a similar profession. Of course, I suppose that might be too impeding on your delicate schedule so good day." I huffed and turned to leave but was stopped by a short, "Granger, Malfoy, 8 o'clock in my classroom. Good day."

8 o'clock crept upon me like the plague. What was I thinking, asking for help from Snape? I straightened my robes and fidgeted with my hair clip one more time before entering his classroom at 7:58. Malfoy huffed in two and a half minutes later.

"Late. Then again I don't expect you to know what punctuality is." He simply glared at me and sat on a table. I waited patiently (ok, more like tapped my foot impatiently) while leaning against my usual table in the front of the room. A few minutes later Snape swept into the room and casually sat behind his desk.

"So, potions is it?" A small smirk formed on his pale face and I cringed. I could sense what was coming. He would spend the remainder of the appointment belittling each of us (obviously me more than dear little Malfoy) only to then tell us to attempt some other line of educations like transfigurations or (shudder) astrology.

"Well, I can't say I didn't expect it. Only the best wizards, erm and witches, have the ability to manipulation potions. Naturally the best of Hogwarts have always gone on to Potions." My jaw dropped to the floor as I digested Professor Snape's words.

True, he was mocking all other professions, boasting about his own intelligence and being an arrogant asshole, but he had actually complimented Malfoy and I. Again, it's true that he hesitated towards me but still the best is the best. Malfoy was quicker to recover and smirked proudly.

"Have you begun to research the branches of potions? I assume you have an idea as to what you will use as your master potion, correct? I do urge you to consider an apprenticeship either right after graduation or after you first university degree. Potions is such a difficult subject than many never reach mastership. I don't doubt that you two will try hard enough."

I had never felt so overwhelmed in my life. Ignoring the obvious "try" rather than succeed, I never thought Professor Snape, old bloody ol' bat himself, would actually encourage me, Hermione Know-it-all Granger. I nearly fainted before Malfoy spoke up.

"Granger, shut that trap before you drool on yourself. I decided that medicinal potions was my interest. I contacted a few Masters about possible apprenticeships but all have requested that I attend a university first and major in healing. I was thinking I would attempt _Rutilus_ _Spiritus_ for my master potion. Quite appropriate for healing, don't you agree?"

My head ached as it dawned on me that Malfoy, the damn showoff, already knew exactly what Snape would advise us to do and simply came to the meeting to rub it in my face. You would think that boys eventually grow into men. Unfortunately, Malfoy was permanently stuck in infancy.

"Well, that sounds interesting though I don't believe that you will be ready for _Rutilus Spiritus_ in the next few years. Ultimately for a master's potion the student should be able to create the potion before the end of the first year of apprenticeship so that the following three years to five years can be dedicated to researching the fine details and possible creating a new adaptation of an old potion. Miss Granger on the other hand may have the experience necessary for such a potion."

Needless to say this shut the ferret up but nearly knocked me senseless. I was being to be annoyed at my lack of ability to create comprehensible thoughts, let alone sentences. I quickly pulled it together and smirked at Malfoy.

"I agree that it would be within near range of my current abilities though I don't have the same confidence that you hold Professor. _Rutilus Spiritus _is quite similar to the polyjuice potion in ingredients and steps to brew but is also very comparable in its physical alterations of the body."

I was actually very interested in this potion because of the ties it held with muggle atomic theory and magical properties. At the same time my fascination with potions was from a more historical sense.

"Professor, I was actually wondering about any precedence in a historical approach to potions. I read a bit about current potions that were used but the ingredients or directions lost to time. I wanted to go into a research and experimentation field."

Malfoy's pale face had already fallen with the past two comments but was completely reddened at the previous. Clearly, he didn't expect me to have any plans in potions and then once he heard me discuss _Rutilus Spiritus_ I am sure he assumed that it would be my line of interest.

"Hmm, that is a fascinating approach but I know of no precedence. Do not let your self-assumed brilliance overwhelm you, Miss Granger. For your early studies keep in line with traditional theory. Once you've matured, educationally of course, you can wander into your own bliss." I was glad to see Professor Snape, the bat, return and Malfoy was visibly relieved to see me brought down a notch.

Of course, none of this would discourage me; if nothing else I was more determined than ever. Otherwise, I wouldn't be Hermione Granger, would I?

A/N: This will be my first author's note! Wahoo. I wrote the first two chapters straight through and didn't even think to include a note. First, I don't own anything HP. Duh. Second, the title of this chapter was inspired by a Tom Wolfe novel, "I am Charlotte Simmons." Great book!

Please, take the time to review so I know I'm not alone in writing this. I really put a lot of thought into the story thus far and it is a topic dear to my heart. I hate college applications and all of the business. I hope you guys feel her frustration as much as I do.

PS. _Rutilus Spiritus _means Golden Breath in Latin.


	4. A Wonderful Valentine's Day

Life After Hogwarts

Arime Setta

Chapter Three: A wonderful Valentine's Day

Now, I am sure you expected some beautiful bookworm-meets-sexgod-falls-in-love-and-has-a-date-to-the-ball story but I must admit the Valentine's Day ball was the worst night of my life. Of course I had no date to speak of, a beautiful dress that was wasted on a plain girl and a nest of a hair.

So, mid-day on February 14th Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley and the Patel Sisters attacked me mid-stride on the way to the library. From there the day proceeded to get worse and worse. How is it that girls never get a clue? I had many other things on my mind, mainly researching the original ingredients for a Clowns of God potion, and was not in the least concerned with the ball.

The hardest part with a dance is getting ready. I had spent so much effort for the Yule Ball that there was no chance of matching the effect and thus the reactions from that night. I wasn't going with Viktor, I didn't have any of the necessary products and frankly, I had no motivation. What silly little Hogwarts boy is worth the money and effort to impress?

Of course, these words mean nothing to four determined pains in the bum. They had already spent the entire morning preparing their own hair and makeup that they had the entire afternoon free to torture me.

First, they forced me into the shower (which was not a necessary action, I am quite clean naturally) and then began to tease, fluff, rip, pull, twist, dye and spray my hair into cooperation. I am sure that you and I both realized sentences ago that cooperation was not the result. In the end I had an awful colored mess on my head that, unfortunately, refused to be magicked back into its original form.

At this point I was irritated, itchy (damn frufru dresses and glitter makeup) and slightly, just ever so slightly, lonely. Dances and Dates go hand in hand, Dances and books don't. The night could only get better right?

"Hermione, it really doesn't look that bad. It is just very different from what we are used to. Red is a great color- look at Ginny." Lavender fluffed Hermione's hair once more and scrunched her nose. The highlights they attempted to put into her hair had gone awfully askew and left the little know-it-all with a bright shade of almost pink splotching throughout her hair. The worst part was her orange dress clashed horribly with her hair and there was no hope for finding a middle ground for her make up. When all was said and done Hermione wiped the entire coat of make up off and tried to leave slightly teary eyed and rather flushed from the anger, attention and the tint of left over makeup.

"Seriously, Mione, you look fine lets just go. It'll be fun. The music will make you forget you're even dressed up." Ginny attempted a smile and grabber her friends arm just before she reached the door. With all of the attention surrounding her Hermione knew there was no way of escaping the dance and silently concede to the girls force. They made their way out of her dormitory and towards the entrance of the great hall where all of the boys were waiting.

The hallways were brightly decorated with fairies and hearts. The air smelled of sweets and the entire school seemed bursting with romance. Hermione groaned and rubbed her feet just before reaching the great hall. She had hoped to slip in silently but since it was so late (fashionably late actually) she knew there was no hope for an unnoticed entrance.

Lavender, Ginny, Parvati and Padma hugged their dates (Dean Thomas, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom respectively) and linked arms before walking into the ball. Hermione tried her best to blend in behind them but of course was fairly unsuccessful.

"Hermione, wow. Drown in paint?" Draco snickered as he leaned against the doors to the great hall.

"Ha, ha, Malfoy. Don't bother. I don't have the energy to deal with you." Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. Her head ached and she looked rather tired.

"You weren't saying that last night." Malfoy drawled then laughed and walked into the great hall. Hermione turned red and was about to storm in after him but then she remembered how truly hideous she looked. Instead she hid wandered through the hallway outside of the great hall "looking at paintings" until Ginny forced her inside.

After about half an hour Hermione excused herself and went for a walk in the gardens only to, yet again, run into a little ferret.

"I swear you must be following me. Want some more?" Malfoy laughed from his bench. In his hand was a single white rose he was twirling absentmindedly. He looked slightly angelic but Hermione new better. She rolled her eyes and sat next to him to take off her shoes.

"Malfoy, don't get any ideas. I'm just too sore to care about what you say."

"Next time I'll be gentler." She finally smacked his arm and laughed.

"You are such a prick. New line of defense? Oh Hermione Let me embarrass you with thoughts of bedroom bliss. Good one. Unfortunately we both know there would be no bliss in your bedroom." Malfoy reddened and retaliated with, "At least my bedroom gets some action."

"As if that is all that there is to life. I am sorry that you are so sorely mistaken with the purpose of life."

During all of this wonderful conversation (or verbal duel) a little mouse was hidden in the corner destined to ruin Hermione's night.

Once I returned to the ball, unfortunately still in the presence of a certain blonde monster, the great hall seemed buzzing with excitement. I would later find that it was really gossip flying through the room rather than cheer and love. The clock had just struck midnight and many couples could be seen emerging from the garden or corners slightly flushed and well-kissed. It was now officially Valentine's Day (the ball had been held on the 13th, a Friday) and my night was finally coming towards an end. Or so I thought.

As a group we returned to the 7th year's floor with plans for an after party hatching. I walked behind the group, lost in thought about hair dye spells, romances gone wrong and my past 7 years at Hogwarts, completely oblivious to the whispers.

After the war, Hogwarts changed dramatically. Students are now separated by years on different floors rather than houses. There are still houses and the yearly quidditch cup and house cup but there is a much stronger sense of unity among all of Hogwarts' students. I enjoy having quarters of my own but am glad to have a place to meet with all of my friends, different houses or alike.

On this specific occasion having a 7th year floor meant having the ability to throw Hogwarts' biggest party since Dumbledore's day (It turns out Dumbledore was known as quite a party animal). Harry, Ron and Malfoy raided the kitchen and then snuck a handful of select underclassmen (and women) to the 7th year's dorms to partake in the festivities. Obviously Ginny and Luna were invited but there were also other 6th years and even a few 5th years.

By this point my hair had finally faded back to a good color (still not perfect) and I was fairly relaxed (with no alcohol influence necessary thank you very much) but of course it was merely the calm before the storm.

It had gotten quite late and my best friends (Harry and Ron) had gotten quite drunk when the storm hit. Ron was on one of the main couches in front of the fireplace snogging Parvati practically senseless when he accidentally spilled an entire goblet of ale down the front of my blouse. I had changed into my favorite shirt and some comfy jeans earlier and was very angry to be doused in beer.

"Ron! Ugh you oaf! Watch where you sling your drink! Jeeze, and get a room you too." I was only joking of course but I suppose I let my voice get a little more bitter than plan because Ron instantly replied with, "Oh Shut it Hermione and go snog Malfoy some more. We all know you aren't quite as innocent as you try to appear."

I quickly replied with a punch in the nose and yelled, "What in Merlin's name are you going on about?" My face went red then drained of color. Some one had clearly mis-understood Malfoy's comments earlier in the night.

"Draco Malfoy! I knew your silly little comments would come back to haunt me. You pig! Tell them this instant that we have never had anything of _that_ nature!"

"Hermione, you can't deny it to everyone now. Let's just return to your rooms and leave them to their musings." I shot him a dirty look, punched him in the gut and ran to my room in tears. A truly wonderful ending to a wonderful night, right?

A/N: I tried something new with point of view to make that feeling of an outsider watching Draco and Hermione for the sake of gossip. Let me know if you hate it or love it.

Thanks to felicitousmomento, Luna Moonlight Fawn and iluvhp for reviewing. I haven't had much love sent my way but I hope this chapter will at least bring some hugs! REVIEW!


	5. The Beginnings of Revenge

Life After Hogwarts

By Arime Setta

Chapter Four: The beginnings of revenge

Staying mad at your best friends is a daunting task that I took joy in. I have rarely had enough steam to manage to ignore Harry and Ron for as long as I did this time. After storming out of the common room I yelled and screamed for an hour in my room before collapsing on my couch and sleeping straight through Valentine's Day.

Most girls would be bubbling with joy at the prospects of receiving endless letters and gifts on this special day but obviously I am not most girls. My room was filled with owls the next morning, but seeing as how I was asleep, I took special notice to not care. When I finally woke up I merely shoo'd the owls away and went back to my studies without even touching the piles of cards flowers and gifts.

My pile included the expected gifts from my family and members of the Order like Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall, Tonks and of course Professor Dumbledore. Their gifts consisted of flowers and chocolates mostly but a few did stand out. This year Professor Dumbledore sent every female at Hogwarts a bouquet of flowers that turned to chocolates before wilting. My mother sent me a beautiful set of bra and panties which instantly turned me bright pink. She has always preached about how underwear makes a woman but I never expected her to apply that to her only daughter. She claimed in her note that I was old enough to realize the true value of underpants since I am an adult finally.

Harry and Ron of course sent dozens of chocolates and apology cards from Hogsmeade but in my anger I turned them away so Ron could return the gifts.

I am sure you wonder why I was being so stubborn but in my mind it makes perfectly good sense. They challenged my purity and clearly know nothing about me if they think I would be caught dead with Malfoy or even with a boy at all.

So the truth. I am not nearly as innocent as I would have you believe… My summer flings were fun and fairly innocent but not as chaste as a nun. Of course Harry and Ron no NOTHING about my flings or boyfriends or whatever so they have no basis for even thinking about me slutting around with Malfoy. To say that I was hurt by their assumptions and gullibility is an understatement.

After sifting through Harry and Ron's letters and gifts I soaked in a bath with Ginny's new bubble bath (v-day gift of course) and then sat back and ignored my study guides for a bit. I haven't had a chance to read for fun in a very long time and thoroughly enjoy finishing the Jasper Fforde series about Thursday Next. The wonderful imagination of Fforde kept me from thinking about the silly holiday and the rumors around the school.

Just before dinner time the most shocking of all things arrived. A gift from Malfoy. A beautiful eagle flew in and elegantly landed on top of my duvet and miraculously left only glitter instead of droppings or feathers. The package delivered included a short hand written note and a classically wrapped box.

"Hermione, or Granger,

I do believe I owe you an apology but in all reality I'm not one for saying sorry so instead please accept this gracious, generous, lovely gift. Next time I'll let everyone know how wonderful you are in bed and tell them to piss off because they are only jealous that they can't have me-erm you I mean.

Draco Malfoy"

The box contained a single glass rose that gave off the scent of a bouquet and a little music box. I was surprised to find that the box would twinkle a little chime when opened but after waving a wand over it, it could be programmed to play any song; muggle or magic. The wonderful gift almost made up for his terrible letter and pighead- or ferret faced- comments.

The first thing all women should know is once given a gift, no matter how much you hate the person and don't forgive them, if it is nice enough keep it. If it sucks then feel free to send it back with a note saying how pathetic their attempt was. Obviously I kept the gift and sent the eagle back with a short note-

"Ferret,

Wonderful attempt at humility. Too bad I still plan on seeking revenge…

Hermione the Merciful"

Monday morning came with a bang as I fell out of bed and landed on top of crookshanks. I groggily made my way to the bathroom as a plan began to develop. It would seem that the landing knocked some genius into me… or at least some mischievous inspiration.

"Good morning sweetie. Sleep well without me?" Hermione walked into the great hall wearing her traditional robes but with a slight difference. Her green lace bra was clearly visible underneath her tight white shirt, which would usually be two sizes larger and hidden under a cardigan or robes.

"Sweetie?" Draco responded confused by the term of endearment but sounding like he had simply not heard her and was asking his darling to repeat.

"Yes, that would be me. I asked did you sleep well. I wish I didn't have to study last night but that potions exam is today. I'm sure you understand. Oh I am so glad that we are out in the open now. It takes so much pressure off my chest." By this point Hermione was snuggled close to Draco without actually touching him. Her appearances were initially enough to cause many to choke on their breakfast but her affections were making most of the school nauseous.

Don't misunderstand. Hermione does not look particularly slutty or even outrageous. She merely is dressing like all of the other girls at school and is actually wearing green. We know that her bra and panty set are from her mother (though no one else knows about the panties of course… she isn't that kind of girl now) and that green is a coincidence and has no relation to Slytherin but of course no one else is privy to this information. Oh just imagine the drama that will unfold.

"What! Nothing is out in the open! There is no _we_!" Draco chokes out just before the bells ring to signal the end of breakfast. Hermione stands with tears streaming down her face and yells "Oh you bastard! How dare you play it off like we've had nothing! I thought I was more than that. I thought that after our conversation about respect and cherishment you would never do this." Hermione grabs her bag and smacks him clear across the face then turns and storms off to first period.

Of course no one notices the twinkle in her eye or the wheels churning behind them.

A/N Ok go and review right this instant! Then proceed to read on. And then Review again. Whatcha think of the switch of pov? Feel smooth or choppy? I'm sick of writing entire chapters in past tense lol. Talk to me peoples!


	6. Reverse Revenge

Life After Hogwarts

By Arime Setta

Chapter Five: Reversing Revenge

Unluckily for Draco Malfoy, my first period is a Slytherin-free Care of Magical Creatures. I force myself to refrain from laughing as I walk across the grounds towards Hagrid's Hut.

Instantly Gryffindor and Ravenclaw females surround me, comforting and hugging me. I cover a giggle with a sniffle and begin to let the tears fall. Poor Draco will be the bad guy of the year by the end of my day.

I profess my love and heartbreak just before class begins and then run off to Madam Pomfrey for a calming draught. Of course just before leaving I "whisper" to Ginny, "I can't believe I gave him my virginity! Oh and how horrible sex with him was. I always thought love was enough to make up for what he didn't have!"

Now, I am sure that everyone reading is screaming, "You are not that kind of girl Hermione Granger!" But I must admit that, yes, I am that kind of vindictive almost-Slytherin kind of girl. While being very much so Gryffindor, the war changed me in many ways. One of those changes is that I refuse to be walked on any longer. After years of being everyone's floor mat it hit me that I am better than that and they are better without me pushing them and then doing it for them.

If you can't tell I am talking about Harry and Ron mostly. While I love them dearly I can't be there for the rest of their lives, guiding them and forcing them to do what is right and what is necessary. Unfortunately their exams this year will highly reflect this absence unless some sense is knocked into them.

Oh, yeah back to Draco's less than impressive body part. I will admit my choice of attack was incredibly out of character but then again to battle with a Malfoy you must be willing to get dirty. Plus my heartbreak alone isn't enough to alienate Draco from the female population. Merlin only knows how many times girls have ran into the dorms crying from his standoffish behavior and playboy attitude.

To say the least my attack didn't lighten up with the day. Hogwarts was bustling with rumors and giggles but the most interesting of the conversations was the clear confusion between whether the infamous bad boy had actually dated the bookworm or had just used her and broken her heart. Do note that they never doubted my sincerity they just doubted his motives. Many people were more than shocked to hear that Hermione Granger was no longer a virgin. It almost dampened my day but I shook it off. Do people really assume bookworms can't get any? I'm not hideous or lesbian! And if I were lesbian I am sure I could get some! Geeze!

To make things worse I had numerous ex-Draco-conquests coming up to me in sympathy. They were all understanding and touching. I almost felt bad for mocking them within my little tiny prank on Draco. What surprised me the most was when an unknown Hufflepuff approached me and said, "Hermione, you must have been so nervous to loose your virginity to Draco. Don't worry after the first time it gets better since you've relaxed. You should definitely take a better look next time too. He's no where near small." My cheeks turned the color of Draco's face when he stormed up to me in the Great Hall a few hours later.

"Hermione Granger! What are you telling people!" With a quick movement of the wrist I isolate the conversation so everyone in the Great Hal assumes we are fighting over the break up rather than over the small white lies.

"Why, Draco you are the bastard that broke my heart! You can't yell at me. It doesn't make sense." I smirk with a few teardrops.

"I did not break your heart. We never dated!"

"Oh, I thought we had sex and could just go back to my rooms and let people talk."

"I wasn't serious! Obviously if we had had sex one of us would remember it!" By this point his white face was red as Ginny's hair and puckered like a- erm puckered thing.

"Oh, well I do remember it. Very well actually. I was quite disappointed in the size and ability of your little friend… or at least that's what is going around among the girls." I was fully enveloped in tears, or so it seemed to all that were watching.

"I knew it! I heard the giggles and whispers but couldn't figure it out. How could you tell them that? I'll have you know I am well equipped and very good at what I do in bed!" Then suddenly the worst thing happened. Draco's eyes began to twinkle. Our argument dramatically ended and I knew I was in for some bitter revenge. I could have sworn I was the injured party in the beginning. Draco and revenge should never be in the same sentence.

A/N: Please Review. I hope I'm not going too far with all of this. I really feel that I justified all of the actions thus far… let me know if it is totally ooc and terrible or if it is a little ooc but good lol.


	7. Fawning the Flame

Life After Hogwarts

By Arime Setta

Chapter Six: Fawning the Flame

It took me a moment before I realized our sound proof bubble had burst and what Draco was about to say would be for the world to hear (or at least all of Hogwarts). Draco's face was not contorted into a tearful woeful expression and he was on his knees. I loomed above him with a shocked expression on my face and worried what was about to happen.

"Hermione, please for give me. I should have never denied my love and passion for you. It was a stupid mistake made in a moment of peer pressure. I was afraid of everyone's reaction to _me_, Draco Malfoy, dating _you_. I am willing to ignore all preconceived notions about you and I am even willing to ignore the difference in class and position in society. I just want to be with you Hermione. You complete me." And with a swish of fabric and a sudden spin Draco pulled me into his arms and kissed me soundly on the lips. His soft lips kissed me silent and the 7th years around me hooted and whistled.

It felt like my world was spinning. Draco Malfoy was kissing me. In Public! I wanted to pull back and smack him clear across the face but I also wanted to keep going, not because it was Draco Malfoy of course but because it has been far too long since my last intimate moment with someone else. A wisp of blond hair tickled my nose and then my anger set in. I could feel heat boiling inside me, no longer from the kiss but from my rage. How dare he embarrass me like that.

I could hear Ginny and Lavender telling me to forgive him with grace and forget his terrible ways. Quickly my mind tried to get my thoughts together and figure what the next step would be. If I turned Draco down now I would be the school's ice queen, even though so much of what he said was offensive. If I accepted him- my plan was formulated.

"Oh, Draco, baby, please let me catch my breath. I don't even know what to say. I love you so much! Pookums this means so much to me. I accept your apologies as long as you promise to listen to me when we are, erm, intimate. I really want to help you." I kissed him forcefully on the lips to shut him up then smirked so only he could see. Clearly forgiving him was not something he expected.

Gently I whispered, "Wiling to admit you are an arse yet, Mr. Malfoy? Oh wait I mean pookums. Don't forget to keep your cool Ferret Boy." I kissed him again and began to wonder if I was actually enjoying the bit of intimacy until sense was knocked back into me. These lips I was kissing were attached to Draco Malfoy. Ugh.

"Oh Draco I have to go write this in my diary. I've been writing _everything_ we've done down, even those embarrassing moments. I'll see you later shoomkums." I smiled pleasantly and began to walk away when Draco had to respond with, "I'll walk you as far as the 7th year dorms. I wouldn't want you to have to be alone with your thoughts."

Hand in hand we glared at each other as we made our way out of the Great hall. We received many odd looks as we left but what was worse was the twinkle in the eyes of a certain professor. Clearly we weren't as good at faking a relationship as we thought. If I know Dumbledore as well as I think I do he will be telling all of the professors before the end of dinnertime about our little game.

Once we were finally out of the eye of the student body of Hogwarts we dropped hands and began a heated discussion under our breath. I quickly cast a disillusionment charm so our little charade wouldn't be discovered by a wondering student. We made our way towards my rooms making general mocking comments at each other but once inside my rooms the storm truly began.

"Hermione! I can't believe you! Little miss PRUDE is actually speaking openly about sex with Hogwart's Sex God. You shock me!"

"Draco Malfoy you are NOT A SEX GOD. Actually word around the castle is that you are less than well endowed and incapable of handling even that little bit of erm responsibility. Oh, and I am NOT a PRUDE! I just have morals, unlike you!"

"Yes, well morals and ice queen are two different things! I bet that was your first kiss! Do you really think you can handle going head to head with DRACO MALFOY! You must be crazy and delusional!"

"I will not even deem that worthy of a response. What I have done is not you business. The way you slobber all over me quickly reveals you are not nearly as experienced, as you would like to be… either that or you really so suck at the most basic concepts of passion."

"You are making this up now! I am a great kisser!"

"I've made everything up until that last comment you twit! Or did you forget we haven't had a relationship? Oh, and Malfoy I am NOT BELOW you just because I'm not a rich spoiled pureblood bastard!"

"Right you're just below me in bed but you are inferior to me in social status, mudblood." Finally Draco's true feelings were out and in the open. I quivered with anger and fisted my hands to stop be from smacking him or maybe to be ready to punch.

"Quite obviously you aren't over this pureblood infatuation as you would like us to believe. Maybe you just jumped ship long enough to be on the winning side, traitor!"

Draco was toe to toe with me by this point and the room had gotten quite warm. Our breath was labored and our chests were heaving. My blood was racing through my body and my hands shook. We were both seconds away from being close enough for our noses to touch when a voice called out from the flames of my fireplace.

"Miss Granger? Mr. Malfoy? A word with you two in my office please. Don't worry neither of you are in trouble." Dumbledore's voice sparkled with his usual twinkle and it was obvious he knew what was going on and maybe even what was about to happen.

Not that I would ever purposefully kiss Draco, erm I mean Malfoy, unless it was in a moment of revenge not passion, especially after the "m" word. Instantly the situation defused and the air around us relaxed. My stomach gurgled and I temporarily forgot my anger at Draco's previous statement. His face slowly went from red to pink to pale and he attempted to shake off his anger. He ran his hand through his hair as he mumbled under his breath and grabbed his bag off of my chair.

"Great, now I'm hungry and have to wait until after this meeting to eat." I realized I hadn't even gotten to eat a bite of my dinner before Malfoy interrupted me with his tirade.

"It's your own fault. If you hadn't begun this ridiculous relationship we wouldn't have missed dinner. Come on let's just hurry and get this over with. I'm sure they want to scold us for our outburst." We stepped out of the portrait guarding my door and slowly made our way towards professor Dumbledore's office.

"But he said we weren't in trouble. They can't be mad at us. We were silent for all of the yelling and then your last bit was reasonable enough. It's not like that was the first couple to make up in the great hall. Plus we are allowed to leave the great hall at anytime." I twisted a piece of my hair that had escaped my bun as I nervously contemplated why we would be in trouble.

I may not be a prude but I do like to keep away from trouble. I don't like being scolded and I absolutely hate being yelled at for nothing. Draco laughed at my worried expression as if it proved my prude-ness.

"Well, we are both in your dorms and that is against the school rules. No purpling."

"Draco do you realize you are making absolutely no sense?"

"You're the one that said 'we were silent for all of the yelling.' That is a whole lot of sense. Purpling is when boys and girls mix since boys are blue and girls are pink. You're a muggle; have you never been to a summer camp?" I came to a stop and looked at him completely shocked. Draco, Mr. You-are-inferior-for-being-a-mudblood himself, had been to a muggle summer camp? I had never had the inclination to go as a child but I knew how truly muggle they are. Camping and hiking did not seem like things a Malfoy would be caught doing with out many house elves and magical tents.

"First, that statement made completely logical sense since we were yelling within our bubble. Second, no I have not been a summer camp and am very interested to hear about your experience. Draco Malfoy as a muggle… Oh and Purpling is a silly expression. Plus I don't think 'purpling' in my dorms is against school rules as long as it is before curfew. I've had Ron and Harry over loads of times."

"It is not a silly expression thank you very much. Yes, I have been to a muggle summer camp. Purely for research and survival purposes of course. It was actually where Snape and Dumbledore hid with me. We pretended that I was Snape's son and he enrolled me into camp then we all hid out in my cabin. I must admit I used a little magic to make things a bit more comfortable. It was the only way for the three of us to survive until Harry found us." We finished the walk in silence.

I had clearly hit a sore spot. Draco and Harry never spoke about what was going on when Harry found the three. Everyone trusted Harry and Professor Dumbledore enough to believe they were hiding somewhere and then were found. No one ever asked how Professor Snape and Draco had kept Professor Dumbledore alive. A muggle camp. Oh the irony.

We arrived in front of the gargoyle and I whispered the password (starburst jelly beans) then made my way up into Professor Dumbledore's office. We sat down and sucked some lemon drops as we waited for him to begin. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were standing behind him pacing slightly.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. I have a special mission for the two of you."

A/N: Well, a bit of a cliffy but not too bad. I hope you enjoyed the fighting. I don't think it was too extreme but of course I prefer and realistic Hermione versus the completely cannon innocent, prude know-it-all. Malfoy of course is just a… but oh so sexy too.

PLEASE REVIEW and let me know you enjoyed it. I feel a little hurt by the lack of reviews but I love those that have alerts, reviewed or put me on their favorite list! You guy make this worth it!


	8. Arrangements and Missions

Life After Hogwarts

By Arime Setta

Chapter Seven: Arrangements and Missions

A/N: I do not want to offend anyone with my comments towards arranged marriages. (Don't worry Draco and Herm aren't getting married). I completely understand the custom (and have friends who were or will be arranged into marriages) and am only referring to them as barbaric in Hermione's mind (as a feminist). Also I am looking at it from a Euro/American view in a European society (where I feel it would be more backwards than in other cultures since it hasn't taken place popularly for so many years). Please review with your comments if I offend or anger you. I don't mean to.

"A mission, sir?" I questioned quietly. The professors' pacing was making me nervous and Draco was shuffling just as annoyingly next to me. I wondered what he could possibly need us to do. After Voldemort had fallen the Order seemed quiet and the daily prophet was filled with fashion advice, ministry mess-ups and silly stories rather than any threatening or looming tales. Professor Dumbledore seemed worried, though not terribly disturbed.

"Please have a seat Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. We have a request of you that will be informative for the Order and not too terrible for you both. It may actually prove to be some fun." At this Professor Snape stopped pacing long enough to send Professor Dumbledore a death glare to tell him to hurry to the point. Seeing Snape's blatant attitude Professor McGonagall also stopped pacing and began talking.

"Yes, well we have been informed that there has been a bit of stirring going on at many of the universities across England and even a bit in the states. It seems that some of the children of Death Eaters and their friends are less forgiving after a lifetime of being told one thing and then having to follow another after the fall of Voldemort. Even though all of the actual Death Eaters have been found and incarcerated, their older children, those not quite initiated but on the way towards full membership, have been allowed to maintain their lifestyles including their education. While both of you know that change is possible (a pointed and thankful look sent towards Draco) it is unfortunate that some of these misguided children have not forsaken their ways."

I cringed at the thought of mini-death eaters making their way through life bitter and hateful while trying to catch onto any glory of the old ways they could find. Then I realized Draco was next to me. He could have been one of these college students. He could have been the next Lord Voldemort in the making. He could have been the next Dark Lord. My mind swirled with anger, fear and then pride. Even when all is laid out and the evil is there Draco chose to come to the good side. Even at a time where the scale was balanced evenly and no one knew who would win he ignored the promised glory and the overwhelming influence from his father. There had to be a way to stop evil from rising again and maybe even help these "misguided children" adapt to a new and more open mindset. Maybe I'm just being my usual naïve and sentimental self.

"Since you two were so convincing with today's antics in the Great hall, Headmaster Dumbledore has deemed it necessary to use you as our undercover agents. I clearly disagree since neither of you have graduated and though you both are cocky enough to believe yourselves ready for your exams, I know better."

"Severus, enough. You are outright lying to these children. I'm sorry, they aren't wee-ones anymore they are full grown adults and full members of the Order. Also, they are the most realistic for this case." Professor McGonagall was now toe-to-toe with Professor Snape with the color quickly draining her face and rising into his. Headmaster Dumbledore chuckled and waved his wand towards some chairs that magically forced the two into a seated angry position.

"Let me explain with a little more depth than Professor Snape included. Since you have created a path that allows you two to be together for an extended period of time away from the school without stirring suspicion I have come to the conclusion that you, Miss Granger and you, Mr. Malfoy can smoothly take on this mission. We would like to send you both to Farvington University for an extended spring break. It will be under the guise that you are a betrothed couple looking for the right university for Draco." I blanched at the thought and was instantly scolded by Professor Snape.

"Yes, Miss Granger you will play the submissive fiancé while undercover for the Order. I tried to convince the Headmaster you wouldn't be capable of being meek or obedient." I glared at him, completely not fussed by his haughty attitude or scaling remarks. I had finally reached my peak with Professor Bloody Snape.

"Professor! If I didn't know better I would think you were one of the first years taunting and teasing all the time. Then I realize your vocabulary places you at least among the fifth years. Please refrain from abusing your privileges as a teacher. I cannot and will not allow you to continue to offend my character or my abilities as a member of the Order or as a student!" My face burned with indignation and my eyes betrayingly teared.

"How dare you-"

"Severus enough is enough. I must put my foot down once more. May I please continue with the mission? I'm out of lemon drops again and must retrieve some from my stores once we're finished."

We all grumbled a polite reply of some nature and let the headmaster continue. Even so Professor McGonagall and even Malfoy smiled at my dressing down of the bat.

"As I was saying, you will need to appear as a pureblood couple beginning to plan your lives together. Since the students you will be dealing with are highly prejudice and very traditional I felt it was necessary to arrange the engagement as is traditional and place Mr. Malfoy in the spotlight. This also allows Miss Granger to quietly make her way through the group and the campus without bringing much attention to herself."

To say the least I was disappointed at being forced into such a ridiculous position but helping the Order was by far more important to me than my feminist rebellion. I had always known that the Old Society was much more backwards than they would care to admit and rather medieval in their thinking. Some of the more barbaric customs held in wizarding society because the Old Society wouldn't relinquish their hold (things like house elves and arranged marriages).

"Well, what will be the excuse that we will use with out friends here?" I asked simply. A soft sigh was heard from Professor McGonagall who clearly worried I wouldn't be willing to be obedient as Professor Snape put it.

"You will tell them you are visiting universities to help you decide and since you are both college-bound it only made sense to visit together as a couple. You can add romance as you wish."

I nodded and was about to ask another question when Malfoy rudely interrupted. "She's not pureblood. It won't work-"

"Excuse you! I'm not going to even start with this again. I'm not inferior to you just-"

"Granger, shut it and listen for once. (I closed my mouth and fumed in silence) Pureblood societies are very traditional and strict. They are ruthless and incredibly coldhearted as well. There is no way she will pass as a pureblood among half-bloods let alone an entire society dedicated to maintaining the pureblood ways. She doesn't know any of the ceremony or rules." He smirked at me and turned towards Professor Dumbledore.

"Yes, we considered this. The only solution is to teach her the ways."

"Teach her how to be pureblood? Are you serious? Spring break is only two weeks away." Draco gaped, clearly shocked at the prospect of turning me into a perfect little pureblood by spring break. I would have laughed if I weren't so shocked.

Through my studies I had come across Old Society Wizarding traditions had knew how ridiculously complex it could get. I had read about and even studied the web of titles, subtle movements required by tradition and the intricate etiquette. As a muggle I am fascinated with these rules but they clearly create a boundary between modern muggle and Old Society Wizard.

"Yes, well, Mr. Malfoy I have complete confidence in Professor Snape and your abilities to adequately prepare Miss Granger. I believe that if you have nightly sessions with our potions master and if you two are excused from your lessons until after you return Miss Granger will be fluent in the traditions and you will have been quickly refreshed." Dumbledore's eyes have never twinkled in such a Slytherin way before.

"No Classes!" We both exclaimed at once but with very different emotions. If I missed class for two weeks before spring break and then who knows how many days afterward, I would actually have to sit down and study. Damn.

"Yes, you both are intelligent enough to handle the schoolwork and your new studies. No worries, I have asked your teachers to limit you assignments to only those necessary." I assumed my desk would be covered very quickly with assignments from all of my teachers, especially the bat himself. None of them would admit that something they taught or did in class wasn't "necessary."

"Sir, I don't mean to be petty but I don't have the wardrobe- "

"Or looks," coughed Malfoy.

"Or haughty attitude to pull of a pureblood witch. I mean judging all of the Old Society women I've met I can't begin to afford the clothing, let alone the manicured/pedicured/fluffed/groomed/pampered look." I gave my nails great attention as I reddened slightly. I might not be girly like Lavender or Parvati but I was aware of my lack of physical attributes or expensive robes. Luckily it was Professor McGonagall who hopped to my rescue.

"Dear, we considered your current looks while planning this mission and realize that your comfortable and reasonable look will have to be altered for the sake of fitting in with the pureblood society. Since looks are so important to these women (she practically spitted the word out with disgust clearly revealing her own dislike for arrogant purebloods) I have arranged a make over to take place the day before you leave. Mrs. Weasley as graciously and excitedly agreed to help me."

"I want to be involved as well Minerva. Not to offend either you or Mrs. Weasley but neither of you are involved with current high society I will need to be there to approve the makeover." Professor McGonagall went red with anger and instantly was on her feet. I wished silently that she would smack him but instead she stomped out of the room slightly unlady like.

"Severus that was not necessary. I think I've had enough tonight. Your lessons can begin tomorrow night where Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape with first see what you know and evaluate what you will need to learn. Don't worry about studying. It is there job to mold you and teach you. Frankly I hope you give them great grief in the mean time. You three are excused. Good night." Professor Dumbledore truly looked worn but his eyes twinkled and he winked when he wish me to be difficult.

Luckily I had every intention of putting them through hell only to prove I knew my stuff. After all I may not be pureblood but I am the brightest witch in England.


	9. Dinner and Couches

Life After Hogwarts

By Arime Mya Setta

Chapter Eight : Dinner and Couches

I was spinning as I walked next to Draco towards my rooms. My head ached and my stomach grumbled but more so my body swirled with adrenaline. I had been part of the final battle but had always been viewed as the brains. I spent most of my time researching rather than fighting. It was exciting to actually be involved in a mission.

"I'm starving. Do you, erm, know where the kitchens are?" Draco muttered shyly. He clearly isn't used to asking for help.

"Why don't you just come back to my dorm? There is still time before curfew and I am planning on cooking any ways. I wouldn't want you to disturb the elves. " I hated to be nice to Draco, especially after his attitude all day, but I would rather make him dinner than let him bug the elves. The poor things deserve a break after making such a feast every night.

My rooms have a full kitchen that I declared off limits to the house elves. I cook on the weekends and frequently cook in the evenings when I miss dinner or am too distracted by my book to eat much with everyone else. Obviously I still feel enslaving the house elves is not right but I understand it isn't quite wrong either. As contradictory as that is I've become more aware of the feelings that they hold towards humans and have finally accepted that they might not mind being our maids and servants. At the same time I can't let them work for nothing and be chained to my every whim.

My only requests to the house elves are that they wash my clothes since I don't have access to a washer and dryer and that they pick up a few groceries for me since I can't take the time to just randomly go a get food.

"You cook for yourself? You're a head girl; why don't you let the elves prepare something for you? Oh, wait, you are Hermione, oh so humane and equal with all creatures, Granger." Malfoy clearly doesn't share my point of view towards house elves.

"That would be the worst attempt at getting fed Malfoy. Either you cooperate and are nice or you go to bed hungry. I refuse to let you bother those poor elves at this time." Ok, so I still don't know why I was so insistent that he eats with me. Erm, those poor elves right?

"Fine, just don't poison me." Draco rubbed his stomach and walked through the painting guarding my dormitory. I motioned for him to take a seat and began to grab the things I needed to cook. It was weird making Malfoy dinner like we were friends or, ugh, even a couple. Then again, practice makes perfect. I have no idea how we are suppose to convince everyone that we are dating let alone engaged.

I wondered what to cook as I washed two plates, two cups and two forks. Draco laughed at my muggle-ness but was really trying to cover his awe. The muggle appliances throughout my kitchen are rather shiny and new so they amaze most wizards, especially purebloods. His eyes wondered around the room and I could tell he was uncomfortable in my very homely kitchen. Currently, my kitchen is a peachy color with blue trimming and rich wood cabinets. I say currently because I tend to change the colors. Due to my emotion sensitive paint Ginny frequently storms into my room to change the colors to force me into a better mood.

I quickly put together a salad and waved some bowls, dressing and blue cheese to the table. I set to boiling water to make pasta and heated up some left over spaghetti sauce. Since I was out of homemade bread (my favorite weekend chore), I toasted some sandwich bread and put butter on the table. Draco eyed each item and sniffed them for poison when he thought my back was turned. I suppose I'm not as trustworthy as I thought.

It wasn't until my room was filled with delicious scents that I realized how hungry I was. I quickly placed all of the food on the table and added some sliced chicken to the salad and meatballs to the sauce. Draco's eyes widened and he laughed.

"Geeze, Granger. Eat enough meat?" I ignored the obvious innuendo and began to eat swiftly. I waited for the next snide remark but was pleasantly surprised at the quietness. I flicked my wand to turn on my stereo and laughed when the first CD was my rather romantic jazz collection. I changed it to my John Mayer CD and began to eat again. My peace and quiet was interrupted not too long later.

"Granger, do you know anything about the Old Society?"

"Hermione. We're engaged."

"Fine, Hermione. You know you won't be able to eat that much around polite company and you won't be able to snort it down either."

"Draco, you know you won't be able to talk to me like that in public. No more attitudes. No more snide remarks. No more mean ol' Draco." I teased but was completely serious. To be a convincing couple we would need to get along.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Darling, do you know anything about pureblood tradition?"

"Sweetie, I've read quite a bit."

"Pumpkin, I'm not surprised you've read about it but the questions was do you actually _know_ anything though?"

"Pigglywoof, I'm informed of most aspects of pureblood tradition. I'm sure you'll let me know just how much I don't know tomorrow."

"Pussycat, I am shaking with excitement in anticipation."

"I believe that. I'm sure you will go to your dorm to 'shake' with excitement and thoughts of me." Surprisingly this cracked Draco and he laughed. I couldn't help but lightly laugh along. Seeing him without a scowl or smirk was one of the most shocking experiences I've ever had but was refreshing.

"I really hope this goes smoothly; for the sake of my reputation of course. I don't even remember all of the little nagging details and I'm a _Malfoy_. Snape is going to chew both of us to bits tomorrow. He knows ever single title, tradition, bow, dance, color, everything!" Again, I was astonished at how humane Draco seemed. He was actually concerned.

"I figure we will both be 'Malfoys' so if we slip we can just declare that the better way or the older way to do things. I'm sure we will bluff our way through many situations but then again that is why _we_ are doing this and not some other order members. After all confidence is not a problem for either of us and you are a master at bullshitting." The compliment slipped past me without even realizing it and Draco cocked an eyebrow in response.

"Hermione, you are so Gryffindor but slightly Slytherin too." He smirks at my confusion and clarifies, "By bluffing you are being the usual cocky and arrogant Gryffindor but by using it to solidify your reputation and to get deeper into a society you are being very Slytherin."

I smirk at the compliment and in response Draco says, "Ok, you're smirking now. Definitely time for me to leave." And then we both realize what time it is. Damn.

"Granger. Now what?"

"Hermione."

"Hermione, now what?"

"Couch?"

"Couch? Malfoys don't sleep on couches. You're sharing your bed tonight."

"Couch." My wand is persuasive.

"Couch with extra pillows and blankets and a cup of hot tea and a bed time story?" Wishful thinking.

"Couch with a pillow and a blanket."

"Couch with five pillows and a blanket."

"Couch with your wand to do as you please."

"Hmm Hermione you're starting to let your closet freak out."

"Not that wand!" My wand was now pointing in his 'wand's' general direction.

"Fine. Couch."

"I'm glad we agree."

Now, I'm sure you are wondering why Draco spent the night on my couch. Since the beginning of this year the portraits will not let students in after curfew. In order to go in or out the student must have a password from a professor and thus proving that they were caught trying to sneak around. This means Draco is completely locked out of the common room and since I hadn't gotten the chance to get this week's passwords I could be of no assistance. Since I wasn't about to bother the professor to get the password and since Draco was and is too proud to wake a professor he was stuck with my couch.

So why is it that he wouldn't wake a professor? Well, it would seem that our little angel was up to no good during the past week and had been locked out of the common room 6 times (that would mean one night last week he managed to stay in his room… or had found an interest among the 7th year girls). As it was he was walking on incredibly thin ice and would rather take the chance of getting caught on my couch instead of the month's detention guaranteed for being out late again.

That night I slept comfortably in my bed while Draco tossed and turned on my couch. When I woke in the morning I took the time to shower, tame my mane and brush my teeth before exiting my rooms. I didn't want Draco dieing of fright if he saw me early without any preparations. Of course Draco was still asleep and looked like a mix between and angel and a storm. His hair was everywhere and his face was red (not white for once) from sleeping on the rough surface. I laughed and kicked the back of the couch to wake him.

"Ugh, Granger. Are you serious? What time is it?" He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, forgetting he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Ugh, _Draco_. Put your shirt back on. Don't forget my name is Hermione. It is ten minutes until 2nd period. You're running pretty late." His eyes widened clearly believe I am evil enough to let him sleep through breakfast and first class but then he realized it was still dark outside my window.

"Ha ha ha Hermione. How many minutes until breakfast?" He pulled his shirt on and stood up to stretch. Not that I am not commenting on his pale flabby chest. Ok, so this is mostly because his chest is neither pale nor is it flabby but still. After putting his shirt on I realize how much color he had gained since the last school year. I suppose that's what camping in the muggle would do to you. His muscles were also unfortunate side effects from his camping and survival experience. Damn.

"I am about to have some coffee and read a bit before breakfast. You have a little more than 45 minutes to get back to your dorms and do whatever it is that you do in the morning. I'm sure your fluffing session in the morning takes more time than more girls in the 7th year combined." I poured some coffee for the both of us and sat down with my muggle newspaper. It was always wise to keep up with muggle news.

"Thanks Granger, erm I mean Hermione. See you at breakfast." He took a few minutes to drink his coffee and skim the headlines from an old newspaper and then made his way back to his room. The rest of the day quickly proved to be much more eventful than my peaceful morning.

A/N: Wow, another chapter done and I've already written half of the next. I promise more action quickly in the next chapter. This one just needed to set up some stuff and getsome peacfulinteraction between the two.My new job is amazing since it gives me ages between phone calls to write and read at my own pace. This means lots more to come and quickly. :) I'm loving the summer.

So what do you guys think? Do you like where the story is going? Are my characters kind of realistic? The next chapter will have tiny bitty bits of romance (YAY FINALLY) heheh REVIEW PLEASE.


	10. Dramatic Beginnings and Peaceful Endings

Life after Hogwarts

By Arime Setta

Chapter Nine: Dramatic beginnings and peaceful endings

As I walked to breakfast I remembered the very public scene that occurred the night before. As soon as I walked into the Great Hall I was cornered by Ginny and Lavender wanting to know how things went after Draco and I left. Their blatant disregard for my privacy was nothing new and didn't surprise me but I had temporarily forgotten about the whole revenge scheme from the day before. I groaned upon remembering and was irritated by Professor Snape's smirk. He was going to enjoy ever bit of discomfort this mission would bring for Draco and me.

"Wow, you look great. I guess you guys made up last night, eh?"

"Duh, Lavender. I think her limp is enough of a hint." Ugh. I had banged my toe and my knee walking from my room to the Great Hall and was limping slightly. I instantly turned bright red with embarrassment and wanted to die right there.

"You know Hermione, I have some great lotion to dull the soreness." She winked and bit into her banana.

"Ginny! Lavender! I am limping because-"

"We had a crazy night last night. Morning, pookums." Draco walked right into the conversation and kissed the back of my neck before sitting down and squeezing my bruised knee to remind me to play along. I glared at him 'playfully' and just took a bite out of my toast. This mock-relationship is going to drive me crazy while ruining my reputation.

"Draco, be quiet shillywilly. Ginny, I don't need anything for soreness but I do need something for bruising." I just smirked at Draco and smiled innocently at Ginny while adjusting my shirt collar.

"Bruising eh? Sure I'll bring you some later." I smiled thankfully and thought of the giant purple bruises forming on my knee.

Up until this point breakfast seemed to be going smoothly. My reputation would be forever ruined but otherwise no one seemed to stirred up. Hmm maybe I should abandon my pure ways and make this relationship real… well at least the part that happens in the bedroom… I don't think I could actually enjoy spending time with Draco in another way… JUST KIDDING. I had and have no intention of being like some of Draco's previous conquests. Since the downfall of Voldemort Draco has been quite a lady's man or at least that's the rumor around school.

Harry and Ron were giving me odd looks but overall were keeping their thoughts to themselves. I knew I would have to face them later and test my acting skills. I was about to eat my oatmeal when two stormy girls approached our table from different directions. One was a 5th year Ravenclaw and one was a 6th year Slytherin. Neither of the girls was known for their chastity if you get my meaning. Once arriving at our table each girl took the time to smack Draco (each on different cheeks of course) before they began their speeches.

"Draco Malfoy. How can you do this to me? I thought we had something. You spent three days with me last week! Now you're suddenly dating Hermione Granger! Ugh! You have all the brains you need here and while being so much more fun. How dare you!" The Ravenclaw, later to be name Mindy Moorehouse (bet you can guess her nickname), had tears streaming down her face as she yelled at Draco and glared at me. As a Ravenclaw she is much more in touch with an emotional side (even if that side is a bit temperamental) but the Slytherin on the other hand is much more angry and bitter than sad or hurt.

"Three days with her! You spent 4 evenings with me last week and now you are suddenly in a relationship!" Draco went from golden to pale to red within the matter of a few seconds (and with the help of two handprints). Each girl shot me a dirty look and I just shrugged innocently.

"Erm, our time together was, erm, wonderful and all but… erm I am now in a committed relationship with Hermione." Harry choked on his juice and spit it all over his plate laughing.

"Committed? More like to St. Mungos! Hermione Granger of all girls!" The Slytherin's words dripped with malice and sarcasm. I was quickly beginning to dislike these girls even though my relationship with Draco was a cover.

"Excuse me! I am sitting right here. He is taken now get over it!"

"Taken! How long do you think you can handle him? He is a Slytherin after all."

"We agreed to wait to be exclusive when both of us were ready. We're ready now. Go back to your tables before I take points for being disruptive." I was very angry by this point and rather offended. Clearly these girls didn't feel I was worthy of Draco's affection. Ignoring that he would agree with that I was too mad at them for being tramps to be hurt by the reality.

"Yeah, I bet he wasn't ready because he was too busy being ready with me! We all know you finally gave him your precious virginity. That is probably the only reason he has agreed to this sham of a relationship. I don't even see why he would bother waiting for a plain, boring, mudblood bookworm like you!"

"Well, at least I'm not a pureblood snooty Slytherin slut like you!" and after a flick of my wand I left. Tears streamed down my face as I thought about all that they said. Even though the bloody wench would be hairless for a month I didn't feel any better. Magic only has a minor calming effect.

What hurt the most was the last word she said. Bookworm. As if it was so dirty to be intelligent. Not even the word mudblood hurt as much as plain and bookworm would. Blood was only a minor part of me. My looks were permanent and books were the only things getting me through the day.

I was able to reach my dorms before breaking down into tears. My face was puffy, red and tear stained as I lay on my couch staring at the ceiling. Why did those girls have to be so mean? I understand that they were angry but I had nothing to do with their failed attempt at wooing Draco. Obviously he was not only cheating on them but also cheating on me. Well, if our relationship was real anyways. He was out past curfew only 6 times last week so he either managed to get back in time one night (highly unlikely) or spent time with both girls in one night (much more likely especially considering he was 5 hours past curfew last Saturday). So, my mind was wondering with thoughts of Draco, those girls and my looks when he walked in.

"How did you get in here? What do you want?" I yelled angrily. I don't like people to invade my space especially when I am crying or upset. I tend to keep my emotions to myself (expect for rare events like the Yule ball in my fourth year).

"I heard the password last night. Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened at breakfast. Cherish this moment; I never apologize. Those girls were clearly crazed with jealousy. They want what you have." I snorted and just covered my face with my pillow.

"What, you? Must I remind you I don't exactly have you-"

"No, well yes they want me but I was really talking about intelligence and class. They weren't just jealous because they want me but because they want to be you. Not many girls can be as smart as you are and be as classy. Plus you are dating Draco Malfoy and your best friends are Potty and Weasel." He smirked as he realized I was not crying and almost laughing. His silly attitude and insistence in call Harry and Ron, Potty and Weasel made me laugh. I knew he was completely lying about the girls being jealous but it made me feel better to know he wanted to make me feel better. At the same time I noticed that he did not call me pretty or beautiful. Eh, can't have it all right?

"Thanks, Draco. That makes me feel better. I can't believe the audacity of those girls!" He just laughed and handed me a cup of tea. I sipped it slowly and quickly felt refreshed. Then I remembered what a mess I looked. Ugh.

"I'm going to wash up a bit. I feel like a complete disaster." He just chuckled and said, "At least you still have your hair. The entire Great Hall was shocked at your charm. Don't worry, Dumbledore and McGonagall kindly pretended to be distracted by their breakfast and won't punish you." I just laughed and went to the bathroom. I was right of course; my face was puffy like a marshmallow and my eyes were redder than a Weasley. I sighed and did what I could before returning to my living room.

"What's the plan for the day? We won't have an official lesson with Professor Snape until tonight. I think he plans to test us on wizard society." I sank into my overstuffed armchair and closed my eyes. I wasn't excited about the expected failure approaching.

"Well, let's do some reading and refresh ourselves on the basics. We have plenty of time to practice dancing and eating and all that later." I groaned again as I thought about high heeled shoes and big suffocating dresses.

"I bet we will spend more time working on manners and our dancing skills than on actual tradition or spy techniques." We both stood up and made our way into the library to begin our research.

I wish I could say something exciting happened over the next few hours but let's face it my morning was exciting enough. We sat there for hours on end reading and taking notes of the stupidest stuff I've ever read. Do they really expect people to follow these silly traditions? Yup.

By the time we reached Professor Snape's office that evening our brains felt like mush and our eyes watered. We straightened up and walked confidently into the dark dungeon space. Professor Snape sat at his desk, quill in hand, grading essays with large strokes of red ink. Clearly the students were not doing so well. We just suppressed our laughter and waited to be acknowledged.

"Hmm, weak proof, wrong use, incorrect verb noun agreement, wrong potion, hmm. Dismal." He rubbed his temples and put the quill down after marking quite a few sentences out. He looked up and motioned for us to sit down in front of his desk.

"So, let's see what you know Mrs. Granger. Mr. Malfoy if she fails to come up with the right answer you will correct her. First, what are the three levels of pureblood society and the titles that designate them?" I didn't think Professor Snape would actually start with something as easy as this.

"The top ranking section of society consists of purebloods with more than ten generations of purity. They are addressed as Lord and Lady. The second level includes those with between five and nine generations and is titled Monsieur or Madame. The final group of society is made of everyone else magical and is simply referred to as Mr. or Mrs." I rambled off my answer and waited for the next set of questions.

"Where do foreign wizards fall in society?" My face flushed and I muttered something incomprehensible. Draco instantly came to my rescue and answered.

"They are placed in the correct category but are never referred to as Lord and Lady by other members of the top class. They are superior to Monsieurs but inferior to Lords."

"Hmm, disappointing me so soon Miss Granger? Well, which families hold the title of Lord and Lady?"

"The Dumbledores, then yourself, followed by Harry even though his mother was muggleborn, the Malfoys, the Parkinsons and the Zambinis, though they are technically foreigners still."

"How many generations of each and explain Potter." This time I just looked at Draco to help me out rather than try to answer.

"Dumbledores, 20. You, sir, are the 13th Snape. Potter, pre-Lily, 12. I am the 12th generation Malfoy. Pansy and Blaise are both 10th generation purebloods and will be given the name Lady and Lord upon marriage to a pureblood but I won't be able to call Blaise Lord until his children's children marry a pureblood. Due to Harry's defeat of the Dark Lord pureblood society has reinstated him as a Lord even though he is a half-blood. It means absolutely nothing since he refuses to take part in anything beyond what is required of him but it lets high society sleep at night." Ugh these requirements were so ridiculous. It's not surprising Harry refuses to participate in all of the pomp.

"Wait, I am confused on what makes someone pureblood." After all of my study and research I realized I didn't get what made someone pureblood. For example what counted as a generation? Ugh again.

"Well, I will spell it out for you Miss Granger. Say Jane and Dick are both magical and are getting married. Say they have a son names Ken. Say Jane's best friend is Amy and is a witch marrying Bob, a wizard and say they have a daughter named Sara. If Sara marries Ken they have created the first generation of pureblood. Once their son or daughter marries another wizard or witch who is the child of at least a first generation couple they have created the second generation. It is fairly complex to determine the number of generations at anything less than five. It also makes it difficult to get married. I think it is time to move on."

The rest of the night continued with rapid fire questioning until me head wanted to explode. Draco and I walked back to my dorms to eat something before turning in. It seemed like this would become a habit for us. After a sweet treat we sat on the couch in front of my fireplace to drink some chamomile tea.

"So, today wasn't a complete failure." I laughed and through my pillow at Draco but luckily I missed.

"Yes, I agree it wasn't a complete failure and I do know so much more than I did last night. My head hurts just thinking about it though. Professor Snape isn't as intimidating outside of class as I expected him to be." Draco snorted into his cup and gave me a look.

"Yeah, Hermione. He isn't a giant bat but he isn't exactly a puffy winkleduff either." We just laughed and continued talking about the most random stuff. I didn't even realize I had closed my eyes until the next morning. Somewhere between winkleduffs and Chinese take out versus dine-in both of our eyes drooped close.

When I woke in the morning I found myself in a peculiar situation. We were tangled among my couch blanket and each other's arms and had missed breakfast. Somehow I wasn't surprised but I was slightly disappointed…

A/N: Well, I told you I had written half of it when I last posted so here is the barely anticipated ninth chapter. (Don't worry I appreciate all of those that did wish for more in reviews. I love you guys!) Whatcha guys think? I know I promised a little romance but I count plain interaction and sleeping together as romance right?


	11. Picnic in the Park

Life After Hogwarts

By Arime Mya Setta

Chapter Ten: Picnic in the Park

A/N: So my new job rocks. I have never written so much in one week. I hope it is flowing though. Since I'm writing at work I don't always have the section before in front of me and I don't have the rest of the story to double check facts. Leave me a review with any corrections or flubs! Love ya!

After waking up in Draco's arms, I went back to sleep and decided it was all a dream. Not too long later I woke again but was alone and rather cold. It was nearly time for lunch and my body was demanding food so I got up quickly, got dressed and went to breakfast. It was just before I got to the Great Hall when I remembered I had fallen asleep with Draco Malfoy, woken up next to him, gone back to sleep and then woken alone. Then the horror sunk in. He saw me before I had a chance to place any beauty charms (not that I use many) or even brush my hair. My day was not starting well. No one should be forced to see me in the morning. It is quite scary.

Of course my next thought was, 'Damn, why did I fall back asleep?' I logic-ed that it was because I was so tired from being up all night talking to him. Then I thought, 'well, why did you talk to him for so long?' This I logic-ed with 'I was bored,' but the voice in my head just hmphed, clearly not believing me. I wasn't sure what to think either.

Instead of thinking too much (like I usually do) I went to lunch. I was starving after having missed breakfast and most of lunch. It seems like knowing Draco Malfoy and not eating went hand in hand.

"Hey, Hermione. Sleep well?" Harry laughed as he walked up to me. He sat down with a fluid motion and began serving himself. He has grown a lot since we were kids and now had a matured grace that came with Quidditch and muscle. I laughed and tried to pat my hair down knowing that was the likely tell-tale sign that I had slept in.

"Yeah, I didn't get to sleep until pretty late. It's been a crazy week." I took a bite out of my apple and dribbled a bit of juice down the front of my shirt.

"I can definitely tell. First you come to lunch with a just woke up look, and then you dribble apple juice down your front. What's next? Are you going to fall asleep in Potions?" I laughed and tried to dab the juice away but was fairly unsuccessful.

"It is a bit stressful trying to prepare for college interviews and all that while teaching yourself."  
"I was wondering what you and Malfoy have been up to during classes. Did the professors excuse you guys from lessons?" I watched as Harry took a monster bite out of his sandwich and smeared mayonnaise on his cheek.

"Yeah, we're prep-ing with Professor Snape in the evenings and studying for entrance exams during the day. Draco and I will be visiting Farvington University during spring break to look around and do the interviews and exams." I rambled off the excuse provided for situations just like this.

"Exams? No one else has heard about exams to get into a university." Most of his words were slurred since he was chewing and talking all at once but I understood the gist of it.

"Well, Draco and I plan to major in Potions at an advanced level so we have to take some placement exams."  
"Oh, Potions? Really? Why? Hermione, how many times have I told you that you don't need to study? You know it."  
"Yes, Potions. Harry, everyone should study before taking an exam as important as this. We also have to teach each other some stuff about muggle science. It will be on the exam and as you know we don't learn anything about the basic muggle science concepts." I was doing a wonderful job of bluffing my way through this conversation. I was very impressed with my skills. I hoped I would have time to fill Draco in on our story before anyone else questioned him.

"Hermione, that's another thing Ron and I wanted to talk to you about. Draco Malfoy? You've never been fond of him before. Actually you hated him for the longest. Even Ron forgave him before you did." He was eyeing me suspiciously and I knew I was in deep water. It would be hard to defend myself (for being stubborn) and still convince him I was in a loving relationship with Draco.

"Yes, well people change. Draco and I have been studying together for sometime now and found out that we have a lot in common. We didn't start dating until the other day but we've had a great friendship that was built over books." Harry is quite gullible but I am also a fantastic actress so things seemed to be working.

"Harry, one more thing. Draco and I haven't actually had sex. I know you don't want to know this but I think it is important for me to tell you and Ron that it hasn't happened yet. After all, you guys told me when you did it for the first time and I am sure you expect me to be as sharing." I laughed at the face he was making and hugged him tightly.

"Ugh, Hermione. I hate when you're right. I don't want to know about _that _but I would be hurt, just as Ron would be, if you didn't tell us. It is important and I'm glad you haven't yet. What's with the rumors though?"

"Well, I was mad at him for something he did and said so I wanted to get back at him. He implied that night that we had done _that_ and we **haven't** so I went along and spread rumors about his lacking performance and small size. Really, I don't know the truth in those, erm, areas. Don't tell Ginny or Lavender though. I'd rather just let things go from here. Too much work to explain otherwise." He chuckled and promised to fill Ron in and we went our separate ways. Of course by this time lunch was over and I had only eaten a few bites.

I headed towards the library to do some reading and studying before our lesson on etiquette. It was silly to be in the dusty library in the middle of the day reading about bowing and how to eat properly but I wanted to be prepared. The rules for acknowledging other witches and wizards is quite complex but interesting. As a Lady-to-be I would acknowledge all other Lords with a small dip and other ladies with a nod of the head. I was being planted into Farvington as the long lost cousin to Dumbledore, thus making me a proper candidate for Draco. To acknowledge all other witches or wizards with less than ten generations of pureblood I could, at most, smile. In Old society they aren't worth my time to acknowledge. They, on the other hand, were required to do a quarter bow to Draco and me if they were of Madame level or to fully bow and curtsey if they were less than that. In this same line of thought those less than a Madame or Monsieur would quarter bow to a Mme. Or M. and only nod to their equals. It was a complex chain of rules that forced purebloods to know what level every other pureblood family had reached. My head was spinning once I finished memorizing the levels, the bows and the people involved.

Of the witches and wizards with the title of Monsieur or Madame, the highest were the Weasley's who would reach Lord and Lady upon the marriage between Bill and Fleur. The Weasley children, besides Bill, would be given the title upon their own marriages to a pureblood. I had never realized how well off in society they were but clearly name and money do not run together. Bill and Fleur would be getting married this summer since they postponed the wedding until Bill was fully recovered. With the damage done at the end of my sixth year the family was very worried that he would be a werewolf but when the first full moon came around he didn't transform. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin and Professor Snape are still trying to work out what happened. I personally believe in the power of love. I think Fleur's veela heritage and deep love for Bill protected him. Either way Bill and Fleur took a year off from everything to travel and emotionally relax from all of the drama from the fall of Voldemort.

After the Weasleys are the Abotts, then the Longbottoms, followed by the Notthills, Thompsons, Carringtons and Jepsons. I didn't know the last four families but I did know that some of their children are responsible for the drama on the college campuses. After that the witches and wizards left were just Mr. and Mrs. I fall into that last category and am perfectly happy with my lot in life.

Only a few minutes after setting up for my study session, Draco walked in and sat on top of my books on the table. He looked bored and rather silly sitting there on top of my books. I laughed and gave him that 'whatcha want' kind of look.

"I'm bored."  
"I can tell"  
"Of course you can. I'm oozing with boredom."   
"So?"   
"So, let's do something entertaining."  
"Like what?" At this point Draco was picking his nails with a quill he stole from the bun in my hair. I growled at him as my hair tumbled from the bun down my back. My hair is like a beast that should never be unleashed.

"Well, we could go scare the poor wittle bitty house elves into being our slaves, oh wait I already did that today. We could break into Snape's potion storeroom and make you turn into a cat. Oh wait you've already done that. Then again it has been a while since that happened… Care to do it again?" I shot him a death glare (though I am sure it wasn't effective since he didn't disintegrate upon contact) and turned away from him. I didn't even bother to contemplate how he knew about my potion disaster.

"Fine, no cats. We could go have a romp in your room. Oh, yeah we did that the other night. You have the bruises to prove it. We could go for a picnic by the lake-" I cut off him off before he could take back the idea.

"Ok, let's go." He looked startled when he realized I had interrupted him and agreed to go with him. I didn't ponder what his response would have been for why we can't go for a picnic. Maybe he really wanted to picnic. I just laughed and headed towards the kitchens.

"Did you miss lunch too?" Draco asked as he caught up with me. He had been too stunned by my response to walk out of the library with me.

"Nope, I just barely made it but I didn't eat much. Harry was distracting me and by the time he was done talking lunch was over. Why does it seem that I can't make it to a single meal?" I just laughed as I tickled the pear and entered the kitchens.

"The kitchens? Wow, you _are_ going to enslave the elves just like I suggested. I don't think today could get much more bonkers."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Bonkers? Are you serious? Dobby loves to put together lavish picnics. I am sure he can just use some of the leftovers from lunch. So, why exactly do you want to picnic with me?" Draco suddenly became very interested in the cooking device to his left and seemed to be ignoring my question. I laughed and turned to ask Dobby to put together something for us when he responded.

"Well, today is the first nice day of the year and we don't have classes so a picnic sounded like a great idea. Plus, I missed lunch too." I just smiled and nodded my head in agreement as I took the basket from the little elf. We made our way out of the hallways of Hogwarts and towards the lake. Quietly basking in the warm spring sunlight Draco and I ate sandwiches and sipped butterbeer. The giant squid slapped the water playfully splashing the wigglyworks that were swimming along the shore. I smiled and thought about how much I enjoyed doing nothing on a beautiful day. A certain annoying Slytherin interrupted my peace abruptly.

"Whatcha' thinking about?" Draco asked between a large bite of his sandwich.  
"Nothing and loving it. It is so great to have to do nothing for once."   
"Well, back to the real world Granger. We should verbally be studying."   
"Or we could take a nap in the sunlight."   
"Or that." I smiled at him and laid out in the grass. Even in such a peaceful state Draco couldn't keep quite. We spent the remainder of the sunlight talking about manners, etiquette and curtseys. Between our discussions related to the mission we talked about college, our expectations and potions. I quickly learned Draco was actually knowledgeable about potions and Herbology. The sunset came all too soon and we found ourselves shivering and walking towards the Dungeons for dance lessons with Professor McGonagall and a verbal drill from Professor Snape.


	12. Hearthurt and Makeovers

Life After Hogwarts

Arime Mya Setta

Chapter Eleven: Heart-hurt and Makeovers

"I am never putting on another pair of heels in my life." I groaned as Draco and I walked towards my rooms from Professor McGonagall's classroom. My feet ached and my body was fighting me. I didn't think I could take another step but of course my feet kept moving despite everything telling them to stop. We had just danced for hours straight and Draco and I were covered in sweat. Our lessons were drawing to a close and Spring Break was rapidly approaching.

We had spent the last two weeks dancing, reciting poetry, reviewing etiquette and practicing our fighting techniques all in preparation for our mission. I was surprised the most by the spy lessons given to us by Professor Moody and Professor Snape. It never occurred to me that we would need to learn so much for the mission. We practiced basic dueling skills, common hexes, defense skills, physical combat (thank god for my kick boxing classes!) and more complex charms and spells for escaping, spying and fighting. It was a lot for two weeks. I knew that my dueling skills would need to be brushed up for this mission but I didn't think everything else was necessary. We weren't going into battle nor were we putting ourselves in a dangerous position. Professor Snape of course changed my mind and even scared me a little (that was until I told him to shove it and realized he was trying to scare us). (okay so I didn't really say shove it but my comments weren't exactly nice.)

The dueling skills were important because you never know when a pureblood would get offended and challenge Draco to a duel (of course I wouldn't offend anyone). If that were to happen, I would need to be ready as a second or a partner if he offended more than one person at a time. The dancing and reciting of poetry was for pureblood social events and bored us both to death. Secretly we both enjoyed being able to gracefully dance across a ballroom but we would never admit that aloud. I even had to practice my singing and learn quite a few songs in case someone (or someone's jealous girlfriend) wanted me to perform at a dinner party. It was all so Victorian that I was wondering how far behind the old society was from muggle society.

We practiced physical combat (mostly to satisfy Professor Moody's demands) so we could catch any wizard off guard in a tough situation. We both hoped we would never need to use any of these skills but we learned for the just-in-case. Since our third year, when I punched Draco in the nose I had taken many kickboxing classes during breaks and had actually exercised in the room of requirement during the year. It is sick how perfect I would appear to a normal person (good grades, exercised regularly with a body to show for it thank you very much, leadership positions and college bound) but both you and I know how screwy and far from perfect I really am. Besides my lack of social standing (I am after all and know-it-all to most and practically a ghost among the rest) and my bushy hair (which even after seven years of torture will not smooth out) I am mentally a mess. Hello, I am talking to you after all.

"Well, don't forget we're giving you a make over tomorrow. I am sure that will involve many pairs of girly shoes. You'll get used to it eventually. Or you'll find a spell to make them more comfortable." He laughed at my shocked expression. I hadn't, obviously, thought about a spell to make them comfortable. After returning to our rooms and showering (separately) we met back in time for lunch.

It was now a habit that we walk to meals together holding hands and pretending to be a sickingly lovey dovey couple. Oh how terrible it all is. Ok so being in a fake relationship is better than being in no relationship but it is still pretty terrible… right? Anyways, after dinner the mighty Slytherin she-monster attacked. After ten minutes of listening to her talk about how ugly I am and how stupid Draco is for dating me I finally had enough, smacked her and sat back down to eat my dinner. I could go into great detail about the things she said but I'm not going to. It hurts enough to hear it the first time let alone repeat it out loud again (since I have been repeating it over and over again in my head).

As I was eating I placed a simple shield spell and ignored the yelling and reflected the curses. To say the least I lost house points but not nearly as many as Slytherin. Most of the school was having a heart attack at seeing perfect little head girl Granger smack another student. The only part I regret is that everyone thinks Draco is having a bad influence on me rather than believe I have it in me naturally to be a bitch.

"Hermione! I had no idea how much influence I've had on you. Snape was furious but McGonagall was even madder. In the end you had 100 points taken but Lupin (the DADA Teacher this year) gave you 25 for your shield and 25 more for its strength. Then McGonagall took off 150 points from Slytherin but Snape gave her 50 for a stunning show of duel hexes. I don't I've ever laughed so much in my life! I don't even mind the house points since I got to see McGonagall stare down Snape… And WIN!" Draco doubled over laughing on my couch after lunch. I had completely blocked out everything said after I put up my shield and left the Great Hall after I finished eating with the soundless bubble still around me. I was too mad and too hurt to really care about house points but I put up a wall to my emotions and pretended to laugh with Draco. After a few minutes I was truly snickering at his display of mirth. It is very contagious.

"Draco. Pull yourself together. We have to go spend the rest of the day with Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley so I suggest you manage to keep your laughter to a minimum." I giggled at my horrible attempt to be strict and bossy when I was such a mess. I was completely torn between tears and laughter and Draco had finally noticed.

"Hermy, are you ok?" I laughed out loud at the ridiculous nickname but then burst into tears. I wish it were a term of endearment rather than a pathetic attempt at cheering me. I didn't necessarily want Draco to be more than my partner but I did ache for someone to be more than just a friend or study buddy. Draco, unsure of how to handle a crying girl, stood there in shock until he waved his wand for some tea and biscuits over and sat next to me. I gave him a teary smile and sipped on the chamomile tea. I was still upset and almost crying but I felt better knowing that Draco wanted to comfort me. I wished Harry or Ron had the sense to follow me to my dorms after breakfast but those two have always been a bit on the dense side.

"Why are you crying? I can't handle teary-eyed girls. I can handle lust-filled, energetic, happy, angry and even girls with the painters in but I can't handle tears." I laughed at his list and just shrugged.

"Oh, you must have the painters in." (I had no idea where Draco had learned the term 'the painters are in' but I laughed at his euphemism for a woman's monthly).

"No, I'm upset. Today was a bit much on my toughened skin. I can handle most comments and threats but she nailed too many buttons on the head. Sorry, I hate when girls get all emotional and drown themselves in tears." I sipped on my tea and instantly felt better. I could taste a bit of pepper up and calming potion mixed with the chamomile. It was an odd combination that energized my heart but calmed my soul. Wow, that is pretty cheesy. It made me feel better. There, that's better.

"It's, erm, ok to get all girly on me. I am, erm, supposed to be your boyfriend right? (Insert nervous chuckle from both of us) Yeah, anyways Hermione you shouldn't listen to her. Being intelligent is your best aspect."

"Thanks Draco but for once I'd like to be pretty too. Ugh I don't know why I'm telling you this." I covered my face with my hands and waited for the inevitable 'you can't have it all' comment but was surprised with what actually came out of Draco's mouth.

"Hermy, You're not flamboyant or dazzling or sexy. I can't lie but you are beautiful. Don't let some slapper tell you otherwise. She might have guys going after her but that's because she is looser thank Pansy Parkinson and only slightly prettier. You are already beautiful in a Hermione Granger kind of way. (He was definitely having some difficulty making me feel better without being sappy and romantic. It reminded me that he did not see me like that, thank Merlin, but it was working to make me feel better) Hermy, (ugh that ridiculous nickname _again_) I told you once, without flinching too, that you are classy and elegant. That's worth more than anything that skank could dream up."

"Thanks Draco. I know you mean the best and it really helps. I also know how hard it is to make a girl feel better." I gave him a grateful smile.

"Well, we should get going. McGonagall and Snape are angry enough as it is. I doubt Mrs. Weasley will be able to handle them alone."

"Draco, you haven't spent much time with Mrs. Weasley, have you?" He shrugged and extended a hand. I pulled myself up and grabbed a biscuit then walked out of my rooms. Just before we turned the first corner Draco turned and looked at me with his wand pointed.

"Wait, _Frescacara_. Better." I touched my face as I felt magic wash over my face and neck. I didn't have a chance to ask Draco what he did specifically but I assumed he freshened my face. I'm sure I was blotchy and red from crying. As we made our way to the room of requirement Draco remember there would be students mulling around before the first class and so he grabbed my hand. It pained me slightly to have these romantic actions with absolutely no romance attached to them.

"Hermione! You've grown so much since I last saw you. Why didn't you visit the Burrow during winter break like Harry? We missed you terribly." Mrs. Weasley pulled me into her arms and smothered the breath out of me. Draco laughed at my clearly uncomfortable face. As much as I love Mrs. Weasley I am not one for overwhelming displays of affection. I hugged back lightly and was immediately let go. Mrs. Weasley then did the unthinkable. She grabbed Draco into a bone-breaking hug. I smiled at Draco's embarrassed face. It was refreshing to see someone showing him some love.

"Miss Granger, I noticed you did not hear a word that was said this morning in regards to your behavior. I think it is time to discuss that now." Professor Snape, having draped himself in a chair by the window, was boiling with anger. I suppose my complete lack of interest in what he had to say increased his normal levels of detestability.

"I have been informed of the general gist of the conversation held this morning. Do us all a favor and let it go. You, even as terrible as you are, cannot ignore Miss What's-her-face's actions. The hexes she was throwing would have caused much, much more damage than my simple slip of hand. Verbal abuse is just as bad as physical and magical abuse is even worst." I was not in the mood to let the great bat get to me. I need to hurry with this make over to prove myself once and for all. I am not a walking bookworm nor am I a plain Jane. It was time to show Hogwarts what I could be… or at least what they can make me into. They had their work cut out for them though…

"Thank you Miss Granger. You have managed to eloquently put what I have been trying to say since lunch." Professor McGonagall shot Professor Snape a deadly glare and took a sip of her tea. She had positioned herself in a chair on the exact opposite end of the room from the great git. Clearly there was some bad blood between them.

"Yes, well now that is over with let's begin with the makeover. First things first, we need to start with your table manners, dance skills, musical capabilities and a overall test of your knowledge on pureblood heritage. I know you have been doing this for days but I need a final review of your skills before you can begin the mission." Draco and I simultaneously groaned and began with the intense review of our skills. I swear I've talked about these same bloody spells for three or four chapters now. I am sure you can understand, then, how intense this final exam was. My head was spinning by the time we were finished.

The next part was interesting though. Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley pulled me into a room away from the boys to begin the physical changes. These things are never as easy as they should be. We started with the top and made our way to my feet. First was my unsightly hair. After almost an hour of trying spell after spell after spell we finally managed to pull it straight and smooth. Thankfully they promised that after all of their work I should be able to flick my wand and say _suapello_ to get it smooth after showers or if it was a particularly humid day. If I wanted it wave or in clean curls I could use the spell _curletopello._

After tackling my hair, we washed and massaged and scrubbed and covered my face with cream and mask after cream and mask. This smoothed my skin and got rid of all of my post-pubescent pimples and blemishes. It was refreshing to see a clear face staring back at me in the mirror.

The next step was the hardest of them all. Makeup. Ugh more like face paint. It was terrible. I hate the idea of makeup simply because I am lazy and because I have absolutely no talent with it. They showed me how to apply a billion different things by hand (mostly because spells are not reliable for this kind of thing) and then removed it all so I could try. To say the least I had to try at least a hundred times before I got it even close to right. Then I decided I didn't want to be painted at all and forced them to hand over the girly magazines to me. I searched for ten minutes until I found a more neutral look that flattered my face without making me feel like a clown. While I am sure this is not fascinating I feel the need to explain all of this regardless of how boring it might be.

This makeover was a huge step for me. I have never been completely insecure in my looks but I have never felt quite right either. Most of my problem was that I hated actually doing things for myself. I hate washing my face a billion times a day or trying to convince my hair to behave. Now that I've sat down with some talented witches (as opposed to my friends back in the dorms) I realized how easy maintaining beauty could be, provided that I was willing to do at least a little. It is refreshing for the soul to get a haircut or try to makeup simply because it reaffirms one's self image. I've always felt pretty but seeing myself look pretty and feeling pretty are two different things.

After makeup (including learning how to doll up for special occasions) we worked on my nails and toes then went through a hundred different products for skin care. Once it was all said and done I had a handful of soaps, lotions and creams to help keep my skin smooth, tight and bronzed. Even with all of this work I was beginning to realize keeping up with this wouldn't be as hard as I had always believed. Most things could be done only a few times a week or could even be skipped (especially makeup or nail polish) if I really didn't feel like dealing with it. I had always assumed I would be exposed to all these new spells and charms to make me pretty but in reality everything they showed me was muggle. I just needed to force myself to listen and truly learn what they taught.

Ugh it sucks to go 18 years before learning that beauty doesn't have to be difficult.

When I emerged from the bathroom fully made over I felt like a new woman but could still tell it was Hermione Granger under those well-cut robes. Since it is still clearly me, it did wonders for my self-esteem. Draco and Professor Snape both looked up at me with shocked faces. I smiled and did a little turn before graciously sitting crossed legged on the couch in front of them.

A/N: I am a strong believer in self-beauty and self worth. It doesn't take much to feel better about yourself and it doesn't take much to feel pretty. Just a little lip gloss, a facial mask at home and a good hair cut will do wonders for any woman's ego.

Let me know what you think about this chapter. It's longer than the last but a little more wordy too. Authors love reviews!

PS. I've gotten more than 3,000 hits and love each and everyone of you for reading!


	13. Pureblood Grace and Temper

Life After Hogwarts

Arime Mya Setta

Chapter Twelve: Pureblood Grace and Temper

A/N: This chapter has some details about clothing that were difficult since I truly have no idea what J.K Rowling meant when she said "robes" for clothing. My concept of robes means a large flowing over coat like robe with a gown underneath or a button up shirt, vest and fitted slacks for men. For Dress robes I visualize a tight upper robe with a corseted dress underneath where the top of the robe and the bottom of the corset would meet to open to a flowing skirt. Get it maybe? I am thinking very medieval. I suppose women could when pants but for pureblood society I am having Hermione wear only dresses. I also think witches would be able to wear pants or skirts and shirts but not in pureblood society. Silly details make a story great… I hope hehe.

Draco Malfoy seemed at a loss of words when all he could manage was, "Wow, Hermione. Very, erm, pureblood."

Professor Snape, on the other hand, stood and motioned for me to do the same. He then proceeded to walk around me, grunting and clucking his tongue. If he weren't so damn intimidating I would have laughed at his unusual sounds. Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley stood in the doorway with a look of shiny pride. It was touching to see them so teary over me. I could feel the 'my little girl is all grown up' radiating from them.

I smiled at Draco and just shrugged my shoulders. Assuming being 'very pureblood' is a good thing I didn't bother to comment on his choice of compliment. Professor Snape placed his hands firmly on my shoulders and pushed them back to correct my posture.

"Purebloods do not shrug. They stand, sit, sleep and live with their shoulders straight and back. They always have the most proper posture." I straightened immediately and tried to stand still as he circled yet again. Draco was also practicing his pureblood stance over by the fireplace. He was lazily reclining in an oversized chair and yet looked every once prim and proper. I almost envied his natural ability to look snobby, wealthy and elite. Of course that _is_ a very **large** almost.

"You should have added more color to her hair. I am surprised you managed to get it straight enough but now it needs to be lightened and highlighted to look like the other pureblood girls. Be unique though and use lowlights as well to distinguish her. Malfoys are known for their money, power and fine taste in women. She will need to be very stylish at _all_ times."

Draco lost composure for a second and almost choked on his drink. He was sipping on firewhiskey, as is custom for rich males, and not so elegantly sloshed some down the front of his vest. It would seem that I am not the only person surprised at Professor Snape's evaluation of my hair and the Malfoy tastes.

"Ugh, Professor, you just hit on my mother indirectly. Please, never do that again." I tried to laugh as elegantly as I could while slightly covering my mouth but of course I failed miserably. To think of Professor Snape and Narcissa Malfoy was too much for me.

"Good attempt Miss Granger but not quite. Pureblood women giggle lightly even when highly amused and don't cover their mouths. They are proud of this feature and use makeup to enhance the lips. Make sure to use an anti-stick spell to avoid gloss or lipstick on your teeth. On that note, do not eat anything green or odiferous. Draco, you must make sure Miss Granger does not embarrass herself when she eats or drinks. You have to help her keep her makeup perfect."

Mrs. Weasley stepped through with a magazine and said a quick charm while waving her wand over my head. Once complete Professor Snape stepped back and shook his head in disagreement so she tried again. After her second attempt Professor McGonagall came over to try. With only a few more tries they finally came to an agreement and let me have a look. My hair was still dead straight but now had dark red lowlights, golden honey highlights and my under color was a warm milk chocolate color. My hair had been a dull almost grayish brown mousy color but was now a rich and vibrant mixture of shades. I smiled and tried running my hands through it to add a little volume and see how it faired when tussled. It held its beauty even when not perfect and I warmed to it.

"Perfect. I must say Miss Granger has far succeeded my expectations yet again. I think this is enough, ladies. I need to attend to a potion before dinner. Good day." Professor Snape nodded his head politely and left the room. My face was red from the compliment and Draco was visible shocked. He smiled at me and simply said, "Well, I am glad to see Snape has some sense in him. You do look wonderful."

Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement and hugged me tightly before exiting as well. Draco extended his arm and we linked elbows before heading to the 7th year dorms to get changed for dinner and check our luggage. We were leaving early the next morning on the Hogwarts express then spending some time shopping in Diagon Alley before going to a portkey dock to magic our way to Farvington University.

I changed into a set of slightly tighter, but really just form fitting, robes, a button up white with golden stitching blouse and shockingly red pencil skirt. I smiled at the overall effect of the makeover and the robes. My school uniforms had been transfigured to fit me correctly (in other words not so loosely) and my plain Mary Janes had been swapped out for slightly more elegant pointed toe heels. All of my robes for school were changed to be a slimmer cut that flowed better. Besides my school-wear the Order paid for an entire wardrobe's worth of colorful, well-cut and stylish robes and under gowns. I had actually done the transfigurations myself, with advice from Professor McGonagall, to help complete the makeover. I wouldn't need my school uniforms for the mission but I had every intention of maintaining my new look once we returned from Spring Break. The robes for the mission would be a wonderful bonus for after graduation.

When we finally reached the Great Hall mouths dropped, eyes bulged (and I wouldn't be surprised if a few other things did too) and silence swept over the room. Seeing the head girl looking pretty was something these little ones couldn't handle. I smiled and took my seat. Harry and Ron instantly plotted themselves in front of me (since Draco was already situated next to me) and began the questioning.

"'Mione, wow. You look so, erm, different." Ron managed to babble out with out stuttering. His cheeks matched his hair and Draco quickly formed into a defensive stance. It would seem that even in a make-believe situation such as this Draco had a jealously streak. Harry composed himself better and said, "Hermione, you look wonderful. Why did you wait so long to become girly?" Ginny of course elbowed him and rapidly stepped in before I could misinterpret what he had said.

"Harry means, of course, that you look wonderful with these new changes but you have always looked gorgeous." Harry nodded in confirmation and gave me an apologetic smile. I just laughed and began to pile food onto my plate. Ron, Harry and Ginny looked relieved that I didn't get fired up but I figured I had shown enough emotion to last me a lifetime during the past day. Being angry or sad or even happy is exhausting.

"Bloody hell Draco. Are those specially tailored robes by Monsieur Robakins?" (A/N: This is truly the name that popped into my head and has no connection between robes and roba-kins lol) Ron's mouth opened so wide I could see bits and pieces of his dinner in his molars.

"Yes, Ron. I recently bought new robes for our trip. We leave tomorrow morning, remember?" Draco smirked and pulled at his collar in an amazing display of rich arrogance. Ron gave him a dirty look while Harry just laughed.

"Draco, while we all know you are capable of being an arrogant jerk, it really isn't quite effective now that we really know you. Go ahead and drop the act again." I almost choked on my slice of bread as Harry checked Draco's ego. Even more surprisingly Draco just smiled and went back to his normal better-than-thou-but-joking posture.

"So, Hermione, while you do look smashing, what is with the new look?" Ron asked trying to change the conversation back to the original purpose.

"It is time for a new look. I'll be surrounding myself with university students for the next two weeks and more importantly my possible future professors. I want to leave a good impression on both. Of course while I have Draco I don't need anyone else but if he should fail me miserably it would be nice to have already impressed the male population at Farvington." I winked at Ginny and we both burst into a fit of giggles.

The best aspect of the entire evening was the look on that bloody hooker of a Slytherin's face. Draco swears I should have been sorted into Slytherin for my vengeful attitude and cleverness but of course he doesn't realize my lack of subtly towards her makes me very, very Gryffindor.

The next morning I forced myself out of bed at an ungodly hour to begin the process of getting ready. Forty-five minutes later I was finally in a presentable condition and then spent an hour packing the last of my things. At about a quarter before 8 I floated my trunks down to the entrance hall and waited patiently for Draco and Professor Snape. Boys, even though they have less to do in the morning, always amaze me. They simply do not understand the concept of time or they simply enjoy disregarding it.

Once Draco finally appeared, he was dressed elegantly and looked as pureblood as possible. My stomach churned and I wondered if my choice of traveling clothes was appropriate. I was wearing a set of tight corseted robes with a beautiful green gown underneath and some elegant but comfortable heels. My hair was curly and in a loose bun (so that any traveling would simply add to the pretty but messy look rather than make me look disheveled) and I was carrying a small tote. My luggage was set to the side to be shrunk and transported separately. I didn't have much since we hadn't picked up all of my new robes or things yet. The trip to Diagon Alley was so that Draco and I could grab the last of the necessary things and practice being silly (aka pureblood).

I doubted whether this was a good idea since all in all the people at Diagon Alley were likely to recognize me as Hermione Granger, a muggle-born but brilliant witch, and not Draco's fiancé. Of course when I said this out loud I was quickly corrected.

"Hermione, you look like you to me and the other professors but once we leave Hogwarts there is a disillusionment charm placed on you through my engagement ring so that people will see you and think you are someone else even though you clearly appear to look like you." After my mind stopped spinning from the repetitive yous, I understood what he meant. I still needed to dress, act and look like a pureblood Hermione Granger but everyone else would see me as this other identity (Dumbledore's long lost cousin engaged to Draco Malfoy). It would annoy to no ends the people I know personally because they would see this other girl in their eyes but think in their mind that they recognize me from somewhere else. As a part of the spell they would never be able to put two and two together to realize Hermione Granger and this mystery women were one in the same.

"Here is your ring, Miss Granger, and yours, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Granger you new name is Harmony Rogers. You are Headmaster Dumbledore's brother's first wife's sister's daughter. So you are the niece to Albus's brother through a legitimate marriage. It has been so long since his brother's first wife died that most people cannot remember even her name let alone anything about her family. Her family died shortly after she did with the exception of a handful of her sisters who have since passed. If someone asks, you are the daughter of her youngest sister, Isabella, who was born when she, the wife of Albus's brother, was 40 years old and died when you were a baby. If they want to delve any deeper you must deflect them or make something up. Do not get yourself in a complicated web of lies. The best tactic is to pretend it is emotionally distressing to discuss your family. Draco and you will need to confirm the total story in regard to your relationship, engagement and family background. DO NOT FORGET! Include all details especially the romantic ones. It is very likely that you will be asked about how he proposed and the first date." Professor Snape lectured for the rest of the trip from Hogwarts to Diagon Ally and didn't finish until we reminded him he need to return for his next class.

Draco and I had already created our relationship and were well versed about our engagement and my family history. We hoped they would simply ignore me and not ask too many questions but I didn't hold my breath. My acting skills will be tested but I am confidant. I also hoped to be able to swallow my Gryffindor friendliness and be a quiet and guarded individual. It would be easier to be shy or distant rather than friendly and frequently questioned.

Diagon Alley was bustling with people enjoying the beautiful spring weather. We glided in and out of crowds frequently being stopped by family friends. Each time Draco would introduce me as his fiancé and the group would begin to eye me up and down while congratulating us. It was uncomfortable at best but very useful practice. We had agreed that once this mission was said and done he would claim that we broke the engagement since he found out I was not truly a pureblood.

"Let's go pick up your robes and then we can get a few other things before lunch." I smiled and just enjoyed being out and about. We walked into the robe shop and waited for ten minutes before Draco snapped.

"Ma'am what in Merlin's name is taking so long? I am not accustomed to waiting just to pick up an order. Is it not ready?" She trembled slightly, clearly a new hire, as she attempted to spit out a response. I nudged Draco but he just gave her a famous Malfoy glare before turning to me.

"Dear, do remember how terrible the service is here next time you order robes. I cannot believe we've been here for so long. Malfoys do not wait." He punctuated the last sentence with another glare and pretended to fawn over me some more. I quickly remembered I was acting and tried my best to play along.

"Dear, patience is not your best characteristic. The wait will be worth it once you see me in these delectable robes I ordered. I only purchase from the finest and that may even include waiting ten minutes." I smiled charmingly at him and began to look around the shop. Within a second Monsieur Robakins walked out to greet us.

"Mr. Malfoy, Madame, I am terribly sorry about the wait. I have the order ready to be wrapped once you have reviewed it. Please come this way." We walked into the back room and saw robe after robe and gown after gown draped over a large table for viewing. I went to each piece and haughtily looked over the seaming and fabric before nodding my head.

"They are as ordered. Beautiful work as well. They'll do." I fluttered my hand as if to signal for him to wrap them himself. Of course he went to gather the girl to do this menial work before pouring each of us a cup of tea. We sipped lightly while we watched her slowly magic each outfit into wrapping paper and a bag. Eventually I was fed up with waiting and stood up.

"Dear, I am famished and I have many other things to purchase today." I waved my wand impatiently and watched as all of the clothing quickly wrapped on its own. Draco just chuckled and said, "My fiancé is not one for watching and waiting." He nodded his head and Monsieur Robakins bowed and then we exited.

"Harmony, love, I do believe your acting skills are up to par even if your patience is not."

A/N: Thank you to all of my steady reviewers and my new ones. You guys make this worth it. I'm glad so many of you agreed with my lesson through the makeover. I wish all of you (male and female alike) self beauty. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	14. Meeting DIC

Life After Hogwarts

Arime Setta

Chapter Thirteen: Meeting D.I.C

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Potter Universe. I don't make money off of this either (damn bad luck).

"Draco Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you and your beautiful fiancé. Please follow me." A man dressed in very expensive gray robes and a very bright smile (blindingly bright) greeted us at the portkey point in front of Farvington University. He continued to talk as we followed him but not surprisingly his words were pointless. I promise to elaborate on him later, though.

The weather was cool and crisp but very pleasant. We were surrounded by unusually plush gardens as we walked towards the Grand Hall. We were following the Deputy Headmaster (also known as the Deputy in Charge or, for my purposes, D.I.C) to get registered as visiting guests and then get our room assignments.

We linked arms and took in the scenery as we made the short walk. I almost forgot the mission as my mind tumbled over thoughts of relaxing in the yard studying or walking through the gardens with a college boyfriend. Farvington seemed like a dream school made specifically for me.

Architecturally speaking, Farvington mimics the beautiful villas that pepper Spain and south Florida (wonderful vacation nearly 6 years ago). In contrast to Hogwarts, Farvington (whose name and appearance clash terribly) is made of a series of small villas. Each of the small villas holds the classrooms for the different departments while the central villa, known as the Grand Hall, holds all of the offices and the dinning hall. On the outer edge of the campus, along the lack, there is a row of beautiful mansions that are home to the handful of select students. Since a majority of the students are very wealthy as well as incredibly intelligent (or at least more wealthy than the intelligent kids) the entire university was designed to make them feel studious and yet still fell at home.

The dorm system is similar to the muggle Greek system. Each dorm is like a house at Hogwarts where students of all grades and ages share a living space. The main difference is each student has their own room or they share a room with a student from the same year rather than bunking with all of the same-year students. The rooming system even goes as far as to have applications and initiation rights similar to a muggle fraternity or sorority. Each mansion has it's own mascot and stands for a characteristic or value. We discovered later that each mansion is lavishly equipped with every thing a college student could want or need including a plethora of house elves.

For me to use my two least favorite words in one sentence (plethora and house-elves) you can tell I wasn't impressed in the least. Truly, I feel the whole situation cultivates rivalries, prejudices. Half bloods and muggleborns are generally rejected by all of the elite groups and are accepted by only the lowest and poorest of the houses. Over all it pampers these students. There is little hope for these young adults to leave with the social skills and basic life skills necessary to live on their own in a fair and equal environment. It is no wonder that even after the fall of Voldemort prejudices thrive among the rich and elite.

We entered the Grand Hall and were immediately swept into the Deputy Headmaster's office. It was no surprise that the office was richly decorated and that it rather arrogantly displays the Deputy's great achievements in life. I choked on a chuckle when I realized how similar Gilderoy Lockhart and Deputy Headmaster Testarossa are. All throughout the room pictures are placed strategically so that no matter how you turn your head, D.I.C Testarossa is staring and smiling back.

Even with all of his arrogance, he was a simple and rather pleasant fellow just like Lockhart D.I.C Testarossa insisted that we are friends and that it wasn't necessary to stand on formalities so we could call him Deputy Headmaster Testarossa rather than his full name, Deputy Headmaster in Charge, Knight of the Second Order, Lord Testarossa. Draco and I rolled our eyes at each other and we agreed later that his knighthood was absolute bludgers.

"So Lord Malfoy-"  
"Deputy Headmaster Testarossa, please I thought we did away with formalities. Please call me Mr. Malfoy. I only require my title to be used during ceremonies." Draco reclined in the seat and swished his glass of wine before taking a sip and nodding in approval. I then politely took a small sip even though I really wanted to gulp down the entire bottle. It was going to be a long trip.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, welcome to Farvington University. We, the Headmaster and I, are glad that you have chosen to visit our campus for such an extended period. We, the Headmaster and I of course, truly believe you must experience university life to make a wise decision. Then again, _of course_ you will make a wise decision, you are the son of a Malfoy after all."

I almost gagged at the "son of a Malfoy" comment. Clearly, Lucius is still respected even though he died during the war fighting for the wrong side. Narcissa is still floating in and out of social event after social event but with a different mindset. After so many years of being a pureblood wife to a death eater Narcissa finally was freed from her Imperious spell and allowed to be the caring and loving mother she has always wanted to be… Well, not exactly but she's working on it with Draco. Both feel guilty for not having this wonderful childhood blah, blah, blah. More importantly Narcissa is trying to mend the Malfoy relationship with the wizarding world by being the world's most giving donator. It is rather sickening how much they give away each year but of course I encourage all donations to charity. The money has more value after being given to a charity when compared to its value while sitting dormant in their Gringotts account.

"Harmony, dear, would you rather retire to our rooms to freshen up or take a tour right now?" I could tell by the emphasis in his voice, though very, very slight, that he wanted to retire to the rooms for a regrouping. We had created a code back at Hogwarts to secretly pass messages simply through emphasis of words or sentences. It was a mix between simple body language and hidden meanings. I pretended to fan my face to fake being hot and tired.

"Draco, let's go back to the rooms. I need to touch up and change before we do anything else. Perhaps we can tour the campus tomorrow morning instead and just stay in until dinner?" I smiled charmingly at the D.I.C who was completely smitten with me. While most would not associate girly charms with Hermione Granger, in reality I can hold my own in comparison to any other female spy. We'll just ignore the fact that there aren't any (that we know of).

"Yes, Miss Rogers. I am sure you are exhausted from the traveling. I will show you to your rooms. You have been given the Headmaster's guesthouse located on the southern lawn on the lake's edge. It is a beautiful villa next to his house." I smiled at Draco lovingly and said, "That sounds lovely, doesn't it dear?" He just gruffly nodded his head and pulled out the chair for me then held the door open for me. We took our time walking to the guesthouse, mostly because the D.I.C insisted on giving a mini-tour but partly because it was such a beautiful path. The grass grew thick along the pebble path and just begged to be laid on. Trees decorated the walkway creating a tunnel and each building that we passed had a shady courtyard for studying or having outdoor classes.

It seems like the natural weather doesn't affect Farvington. I thought to myself that it is like there is a blanket of magic protecting the landscape. Of course my observation was correct. When I asked the D.I.C about the weather he assured me that it changes seasons and even rains or snows but the landscape always stay beautiful and colorful. The Potions and Herbology departments had united for the last time in Farvington history almost one hundred years ago to create a series of plants that would never look dead or ugly. They never revealed the secret potion or how they crossbred the plants and to this day Farvington is the only place in the world to have plants of that nature.

I was thoroughly impressed but also disappointed. It is silly for those two departments to practically ignore each other. I learned later that the heads of both departments have a bitter rivalry that dates back to their time as students and that no one has been able to convince them to cooperate. I began to process the different possibilities in my mind. This, of course, resulted in me ignoring absolutely everything else said up until we reached the doorstep of our villa.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Rogers, this is your home for the next two weeks. We, the headmaster and I, agreed that since you are engaged it wouldn't do any harm to allow you to share quarters. We did arrange for separate bedrooms, of course, but I am sure no one will be watching." With a disgusting and suggestive wink he bowed and tipped his hat then turned and left.

Draco opened the door and we walked in. I gasped at the beauty of the small house. The décor was elegantly done in a festive scheme of peach, orange and red. The living room, with plush brick colored sofas, was attached to the kitchen and dining room with very little distinguishing the borders. Unlike most of the English wizard homes I had been to, this villa seemed to flow from room to room without needing walls to separate and isolate each entity. Many of the mansions and houses I had seen or been to, were traditional mansions with impressive doorways and woodwork that created firm edges for each room. I was instantly in love with the openness.

"Isn't this gorgeous, Draco. It's going to be hard getting used to walls again once we return to Hogwarts. I might have to redecorate my rooms and get rid of all of the walls." I relaxed onto a couch and took in the view. The entire back wall was made of glass. The shore and the lake glittered in the evening sun.

"I'm going to check out the bedrooms. Want to join?" I nodded and walked over to the first door. Inside was a dark room with mostly brown and tan furniture and bedding. It felt warm but was not quite what I would like in a bedroom. I smiled at Draco as he threw himself onto the bed and sank into the large comforter.

"I'm assuming you want this room." He nodded his head with closed eyes and I just laughed. I left him and went into the room two doors down. The one immediately next door was a large bathroom. My bedroom was a wild mess of yellow and light green with hints of gold and red. I instantly felt welcomed and relaxed. The cheerful interior was exactly what I had hoped for. Draco peeked his head in and pretended to gag.

"Very cheerful, eh? Well it suits you I'm sure." I threw a pillow at him, which he instinctively repelled and was about to throw a second pillow when a small house elf appeared.

"Hello, Missus and Master. I is Bonzo, your house elf. I is making your food and cleaning your rooms. If yous need anything just say 'Bonzo' and I be appearing. Are you wanting dinner?" I smiled and Bonzo and nodded my head. He bowed and disappeared with a pop.

"Help me put up wards, Draco. I don't know what they already have arranged but I feel better with my own wards." I stood and grabbed the pillow on the floor, promptly smacked him with it and then levitated it to my bed before going to the front door. I breathed quietly and calmed myself so that I could begin with the wards.As I walked along the perimeter of the house I mutter spells and traced symbols on the brickwork.Draco followed behind me strengthening the wards and training them to recognize him as well. Once I completed the round I went to the back window and placed a disillusion spell so that we would be able to see out but no one would be able to see in.

By the time we were done Bonzo had placed a large meal on the main dining table and set tableware and silverware for us. I smiled and thanked him before sitting down to eat. Draco just nodded and instantly began to eat. I realized then that it had been quite a while since we had last ate. I quietly enjoyed my salad and then my soup while I thought about everything I had seen today. It was almost painful to realize how out of the loop I am.

I will never be pureblood. I will never be old money rich and I will never be respected. No matter how hard I work or how high my grades are I will never be more than the know-it-all mudblood. Sure, there are plenty of people with post-war friendliness to half bloods and muggleborns but there are more people with power and anti-weak-blood sentiments. This basically spells out to: no matter how good I am at my job in the future my boss will not promote me, even if he doesn't have personal feelings against my blood, simply because his boss will have those feelings.

My heart was heavy, my stomach was full and my head was aching when I finished my meal. I wanted to simply say good night and go to bed but I knew I had a long list of things to do first. The most important of those things was to talk to Draco and regroup.

"Tomorrow 's plan is to get to know the campus and some of the staff. I'm sure that we can learn a lot by simply walking around and listening. We'll get our footing and have a chance to talk to the staff about the school and it's students. It should be a fairly easy day, don't you think?" I nodded in agreement with Draco but obviously some of my worried were displayed in my expression.

"Hermione, are you okay? I know you're not used to being Slytherin but it'll come natural to you quickly. (I snorted at the semi-compliment) Really, all you have to do is listen carefully to the hidden messages in people's conversation."

"I'm not worried about that. It's nothing. So, tomorrow what time should we get up? Are we eating breakfast here or in the dinning hall?" I nibbled on an oatmeal biscuit and sipped my chamomile tea. I didn't feel like trying to explain my pureblood-muggleborn worries to the king of pureblood. While he supposedly no longer holds a grudge against the lower echelons of society I didn't want to test it.

"We should eat here and have a relaxed morning. We haven't been introduced to any of the presidents of the different houses or even any of their lower officers so it would be awkward to eat in the dinning hall. It is important that we immediately enter into the student hierarchy with a strong standing. Eating breakfast alone would look bad. Make sure that you hold your head higher tomorrow. Today you were a little more unsure rather than submissive." I swear Draco could talk for hours about the mission but frankly I wasn't in the mood. It bordered on him being excited to return to his natural self rather than being excited to do something for the Order.

"Draco, it's been a long day. Let's turn in. You can lecture me all you want tomorrow, erm sorry I meant coach me all you want." I stood up to stretch and a yawn escaped me. Draco immediately yawned in return and said some muffled response. We went our separate ways to get some sleep.

Once in the sanctuary of my own room I quickly stripped down to my knickers and then shuffled through the suitcases to find something to sleep in. Our suitcases were taken from us earlier in the day and sent separately to our guesthouse. It appeared that while we were eating Bonzo had put the luggage in our rooms. I am sure that he tried to unpack for us but before leaving Draco and I had warded our suitcases to protect our things.

He did so to prevent house elves or anyone else from stealing his very expensive stuff. I did so to protect my books and my identity. Many of my things had Hermione Granger on them rather than Harmony Rogers. I promised myself to charm the names later as I hopelessly tried to get rid of the wards on a bag that I believed held my clothing. I had already open two trunks that were filled with books and other odds and ends but couldn't find my clothing.

My back was facing the door and I was bent over in a rather un-lady like fashion when a frantic Draco burst through the door. He was yelling about lost luggage and ruddy thieves before he realized I was standing there almost naked. I screamed and threw the closest thing to me: a high-heeled shoe.

While I may be terrible at flying I am quite good at Quidditch otherwise. If Quidditch took place on the ground I would be better than most of the girls at Hogwarts but unfortunately my fear of heights has overshadowed my amazing aim and strong throw. As expected I hit my mark and instantly Draco was bent over clutching his eye. Luckily his loss of sight gave me time to throw a robe over my lacey under things. Girls (and I suppose boys), another hint to feeling better about yourself: wear pretty or fun underwear even when you don't expect anyone to see. You'll feel good and look good in case Draco Malfoy accidentally walks in on you in your wee littles.

"Draco Malfoy what in the world do you think you're doing!" I yell at the top of my lungs as the blood rushes to my face. I swear my face matched my red heart covers bra. When he only mumbled an answer and continued to clutch his face I realized I might have thrown my shoe a bit hard.

"Oh my Merlin, are you ok Draco? I didn't mean to throw it that hard. You startled me and I just reacted. You were yelling like a banshee and just barged in on me and I-"

"Hermy, I was there too. You don't need to give me a play by play. Oi, my head hurts like bloody hell. I can't see either."

"That's because your hand is holding your eye."

"Ugh, yeah, well that's not much better (he had removed his hand but his eye was fairly swollen). I am going to look like a bloody clown tomorrow."

"Clown? Do wizards dress up as clowns too?" I was gently prodding his face to feel if anything was broken. There was a surprisingly small amount of blood but I was still very worried. He was definitely going to be blue for at least a week.

"Hermione, seriously. Can you picture my father dressed as a clown for my birthday? Clowns are a muggle thing only." I was cradling his head in my lap by this point and had propped myself against my armoire. My laughter brought some blood away from my cheeks and into my brain and Voila! I remembered I am a witch.

"Hold still while I check for internal bleeding and broken bones." I waved my wand over his face and read the resulting colors. The charm I used was the most basic medical magic there was. It simply tells the healer what is going on. The results told me that he wasn't bleeding internally, his facial structure was intact and no major organs or vessels were punctured (such as the eyeball or sinuses). It appeared that I had truly hit my mark and only bruised his upper cheekbone. I didn't purposely aim for anything but generally I throw to hit the cheek of my victim so that I don't damage the eye or nose. I guess years of self-defense classes and practice had actually effectively turned me into a deadly killed machine (ego killing that is).

"Whatcha doing? Am I dying?"

"No, you'll be ok. I am going to hide the bruise so that you won't look purple tomorrow. It will be sore and hurt but it won't look bad. You have to let your body heal naturally unless you want to see a professional healer." I waved my wand and muttered the most effective spell I could remember. After more than a semester of being Head Girl I knew quite a few effective bruise-hiding charms for the miscreants of Hogwarts. Often I would use it after the Slytherin/Gryffindor match and around Valentine's Day.

I gently touched his soft cheek to check for broken bones yet again. He shifted his head slightly to look up at me. We sat like that for a moment before realizing what we were doing. I pushed his head off my lap and stood quickly to cover myself yet again. He had been lying on my bare thigh and I hadn't even noticed. Or maybe I chose to ignore it… Either way I my face was bright red yet again.

"Well, Draco?"

"Huh, well what?"

"What were you screaming bloody hell about?" I crossed my arms and stood in my usual head girl stance.

"Oh, yeah that. Do you have some of my luggage? I can't find all of mine." He shuffled his feet and looked shy. He was almost as red as me (though that is a big ALMOST).

"Hmm, maybe that's why I couldn't remove the wards. Are these yours?" I swept one arm towards the pile of luggage before quickly remembering my state of undress and crossed my arms again.

"Oh, yeah. Those are mine. I'll, erm, bring you yours then." He grabbed his trunks and attempted to pick them up until I just laughed and reminded him he was a wizard. A few minutes later everything was sorted and I was dressed for bed. It wasn't until I was lying in bed that I released the breath I was holding. It had been a long day.

A/N: Hiya guys! I didn't have a chance to proof read this chapter as thorough as I usually do (which of course means I read it like 10 times in stead of 20) so let me know if you find any errors or what not. Leave a review!


	15. A Divine Front

Life After Hogwarts

Arime Mya Setta

Chapter Fourteen: A Divine Front

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Universe. Damn.

A/N: Wow, I am sooooo sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter done. It isn't my favorite but I wanted to go ahead and post it and then hopefully let the next chapter be MUCH longer with much more action. This is a transition chapter more than anything. This is an edited re-post

For all of the fellow authors reading: I really appreciate what you guys do. I've tried writing time and time again but I get to about Chapter 10 and give up. I'm starting to realize how intense it can get.

Please tell me if I have any inconsistencies. It is hard remembering everything I've written and it is even harder to go back to look for specific things. Like today, I rediscovered Draco and Hermione's picnic. I have the worst writers block and an even worse memory…

I hate mornings. The one thing I hate more than mornings is trying to find my stuff in the mess that I call a room to get ready for the day. I woke up and shuffled around for nearly ten minutes before I found my bathroom kit and robes for the day. I then made my way into the bathroom only to find a rather shocking sight. I think the universe is determined to keep tallies on me. While in the minds of the all mighties watching from above it may seem like the perfect way to balance Draco Malfoy seeing me in my under things would be for me to see him without his. I clearly disagree.

"AHHHH! Granger get out!"   
"AHHHH!" I shut my eyes quickly and spun around and out of the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and then leaned on it as if I was trying to keep a monster in.

Oh, Merlin, you must hate me. Oh and what a monster it was…

"What in bloody hell were you doing walking in on me like that. Can't a man have any privacy?" Draco was now standing fully clothed in my doorway with a rather red-faced look. When I had walked into the bathroom Draco was stepping out of the shower and had not quite gotten to the next step. I straightened and attempted to look less shaken but I am sure I failed miserably.

"I didn't realize you were in there. I just woke up and wanted to get ready. Ugh. My eyes are burning."   
"Oh, whatever Granger. You know you liked it."   
"Hmm back to that, Malfoy? At least call me 'Rogers' if you want to be a prick today." Ugh the pun.   
"Hmm Rogers, Where is your mind? Do you want me to order breakfast while you do whatever it is that you do?"  
"Ugh, go away Malfoy. Make sure whatever you order is light. I don't want to throw up heavy food every time I think of this morning. Ugh." I gathered my stuff and locked myself in the bathroom for half an hour. After washing my face rather roughly (trying to scrub the image out of my mind) and getting dressed, I ungraciously took a seat at the table.

"Hmm, Hermy, you might want to be a bit more lady like. We have a big day ahead of us." I shot him a glare and surveyed the foods in front of me. There was a plate of sausages, a plate French toast sticks (an American muggle treat that has become popular among British wizards… think Burger King French toast Sticks… Hmm I miss muggle fast food… I want to go on vacation to the states again… sorry, I'm day dreaming again), a bundle of bananas, and some un-namable juice. I could sense the pattern.

"Draco, first stop calling me Hermy. I hate that nickname. Second, stop joking around. I want to forget this morning happened. Third, I am lady enough thank you very much." I poured some juice and called out for Bonzo. Draco just laughed and tisk-tisked as more food appeared. I ordered tea and a wider ranger of fruits so I could avoid eating a banana in front of Draco.

"Hermy, I like this nickname. It sounds like we're actually friends and it's close enough to Harmony that I can slip and not get caught in a tangled web. I see you didn't appreciate my selection of food." I just ignored him and silently enjoyed my tea. After a few minutes Draco listed the plans for the day and I just hmmed yes occasionally. My mind was completely somewhere else. Not in the gutter per se, but not in the room either.

"Good morning! Do let me in!" We both silently groaned, waved the wards away and opened the door with a swish of my wand. The D.I.C cheerfully walked in and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Yes, Deputy Headmaster Testarossa, please do have some tea. Would you care for some breakfast as well?" I tried to be as domestic as possible (a rather hard stretch for me). He brightly responded by pouring a cup and then putting together a small plate of sausages. Draco was unsuccessfully trying to hide his laughter but luckily he sounded more like a donkey choking than a pureblood laughing. I reached around him and patter his back in a soothing matter, which of course made things worse.

"Draco, do excuse yourself from the table if you insist on dying. So, Deputy Headmaster Testarossa, what do you have planned for us today?" I smiled sweetly and pretended to be grossly involved in whatever he was saying but as before I wasn't really listening.

Once everyone was settled (and Draco was able to control himself) we began our tour of the campus. This lasted most of the morning and led straight into a brunch at the Headmaster's office. Headmaster Bilabolbus was unsurprisingly away so the D.I.C joined us instead. For a man so concerned with his looks he eats a lot. I just enjoyed the meal as the boys talked Quidditch. One day I will find a man with intelligent conversation skills… or I'll buy a few cats.

"So, Miss Rogers, Draco has just informed me that you have a passion for divination. We have a wonderful divination department that I would love to show you around. Not to brag, but I was quite successful in the art of Seeing as well when I was a student." I wanted to murder Draco for putting me in such a ridiculous position. I hate the fluff and smoke of divination. It is the absolute worst waste of time. Lucky for Draco I understood his plan. I would be forced into the fog with the D.I.C while he explored the more _manly_ areas (D.A.D.A, Potions, Quidditch) and began to weave his way into the pureblood crowd. I do hope you realize how sarcastic I am being. I took a deep breath and plastered a fake smile on my face as I graciously accepted the offer.

Once we finally went separate ways I was ready to kill Draco. To say the least the following hours were quite painful. If I had thought it was bad before brunch it only got worse. We started with a tour of the divinations department in great detail (including an hour long discussion on the difference of their tea cups in comparison to Oxford's choice). After the tour I was forced to sit through a class with upper level seers.

"Students, please gather your silver origami papers so we can begin the readings. We have a guest with us today that will be floating amongst our auroras to get a sense of the atmosphere of Farvington. Please answer any questions she may have- will have. I can sense her curiosity." I smiled sweetly and glossed my face over in a near perfect imitation of a certain seeing professor at Hogwarts.

I 'floated' around from group to group in an attempt to understand what they were doing but quickly gave up. It seemed to me that they were making things up but I was informed by a young Lavender-esque student that 'the secrets to the future were to be found among the wrinkles of time within the gloss of the crumpled origami paper.' I held back my gag and smiled understandingly. Draco would more than pay for this torture.

"Harmony, dear, your aurora is silky and rippling with knowledge. You seem to have a gift that needs to be exposed and expressed. Do not withhold your feelings in fear of rejection. Seeing is a gift understood by few and appreciated by even fewer but rewarding to all."

Professor Fuegera must be a distant relation to Professor Trelawney. Her head wrap hid long silvery tresses while her thick bottle cap glasses obscure the view of her deep wrinkles around her murky eyes. She had a practiced look and her posture mimicked a silk sash so that from a distance she looked elegant and graceful but deep in thought. The most obvious difference between Professor Trelawney and Professor Fuegera was their wardrobes and their language.

Seers are doomed to speak with certain tones and diction simply because of the nature of their oh-so-mysterious gift. I find it obnoxious and silly but, then again, I am definitely not a seer. Professor Fuegera had more elegance than all of the two seers I have met and seemed to speak intelligently about the practicals of divination (the how-tos and what-nots) but of course, as you can tell, she still had the riddled fortune telling technique. I learned later that she was head of her department and was in charge of dozens of seers, tea readers, astrologists, fortunetellers and surprisingly mathematicians. I assumed she had to be able to converse realistically during meetings and staff assessments in order to keep things running.

The way she dressed proved to be the most entertaining difference from her Hogwarts counterpart. Professor Fuegera dressed similarly to any other witch but with a heightened sense of color. Her robes clashed terribly with her environment but would be reasonable outside the classroom. 'Reasonable,' though, is a very subjective word. Today, they were a rusty orange color with a strong brown underneath and were cut quite oddly. It seemed as if the tailor had created them with fabrics that faded to the wrong color and scissors that wouldn't cooperate. Professor Trelawney, on the other hand, often wore robes that layered on her body ungraciously and were purposely-hideous colors.

The classroom was an assortment of silk pillows of multiple shades of offending oranges, reds and pinks, gauzy curtains that alternated between green (often resembling different molds and soups) and purple and wooden tables and chairs. Even the furniture had drabbles of lace and silk but they looked quite worn through. The windows were fitted with an array of colorful glass that I found breathtaking once I was finally able to look at them and ignore the rest of the room. The light sparkled with color and heightened the effect of all the decorations. My eyes were sore after my one class with Professor Fuegera.

"Thank you for this wonderful display of your art. We shall see where my studies take me but I can sense a future here with you. Thank you again." I smiled brightly and fluttered out of the room with the D.I.C on my arm. I was glad that I didn't have to prove my love of divinations by actually using my divine skills and I was even more relieved that no one attempted to foresee what my future held. Fortune telling always makes me nauseous.

It was mid-afternoon by the end of my private tour of the silly divinations department and I was feeling worn out and ready to relax. I was slightly worried about Draco and how he was faring but I assumed he would be fine. After all he is the prince of all things pureblood and the king of disguise. I bid the Deputy Headmaster Testarossa 'good day' and then headed back to the guesthouse. As I passed the main lawn I overheard a group of girls gossiping about Draco and I. As I promised I kept my ears open and did my best to listen without being obvious.

"Marella, I swear he is a dream. He appeared today in our Defense class and just swept me off my feet. He is charming, bloody good looking and pureblood down to his toes." A blond third year was giggling with a redhead second year about the one and only Draco Malfoy. I tried to avoid gagging at her assessment of his attractive qualities but it was quite hard.

"Kayla, seriously, he hasn't even graduated from Hogwarts yet. Don't go and rob the cradle just yet. It is obvious that he'll be attending Farvington next year. " The redhead was clearly much more sensible than her companion.

"I can't just wait. He is engaged. I heard him discussing it with Travis."

"Um, Kayla, darling, you're engaged to Travis. Don't even think about asking Travis for permission to whore with a Malfoy. Travis would easily kill the both of you. Let's go…" The conversation continued but I had reached my eavesdropping limit. I let the conversation soak in as I reached the house and again searched my luggage. I figured I would later tell Draco to stay clear of little miss blonde but in the mean time I would get some sun out back. After breakfast I had discovered our back yard patio included a beautiful infinity pool that overlooked the lake. With every intention of spending _some_ time this spring break on myself, I slipped into my bathing clothes and went to lounge poolside.

A/N: The college that Farvington is kind of based on is Rollins College in Winter Park, Florida, US. There is no guesthouse or divinations department (damn) but there is a beautiful lake and Spanish style buildings. As you can all tell, I am from Florida and am terribly American by style. Let me know if there are things I could add or words I could change to help this story feel more authentic…


	16. Wet n' Wild

Life After Hogwarts

Arime Setta

Chapter Fifteen: Wet n' Wild

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I've been fighting writers block and my wisdom teeth. This chapter clearly has some medicated influence.

After nearly an hour of sunbathing Draco finally returned from his classes. I knew my slice of paradise was doomed from the start but it ended in an unexpected manner. Draco waved his wand with a swift flick and suddenly the entire ice bucket was in the air. Two guess where it's contents landed. I screamed and started throwing pieces at him, which of course he deftly deflected. Damn Quidditch.

"Evening Hermy. How was your day?" I continued to send ice cubes at him in hopes of removing that petulant smirk from his pristine face. I summoned a towel from beneath him but yet again I was defeated. He managed to keep the towel beneath him without being usurped.

"Do you need this? Really? Well, it is to wet to be useful in your condition." There it went: straight into the pool. I sent him a glare worthy of Professor Snape and simply stood up and left. I swished my wand and was instantly dry so I headed straight to my room to get ready for the evening.

It wasn't until I reached my room that I realized I had no idea what our plans were for dinner. I was about to shout out to Draco but as usual I found him leaning against my door already. He was ogling my body when I turned and I just smirked in reply.

"Enjoying the view? Stop checking me out for a minute and tell me what we have planned tonight." After spending so much time with Draco I had become used to him and his flirtatious ways. I may be an introvert bookworm but I am perfectly comfortable with my body (or at least I want him to believe I am).

"There is no need for me to stop; I can multitask. Besides while the show may only be mediocre the view is quite nice." I just rolled my eyes and grabbed a towel off of my chair next to my bed. "I'm sure you'll loose that pink undertone eventually." I finally gave into my childish urges and stuck out my tongue with a wet raspberry. Draco's arrogant face broke into full out laughter and I quickly joined in. We had been acting for so long it felt good to be childish. After a few minutes of rolling around and making funny noises we finally calmed down. We both sprawled out in the middle of my room.

"Wow, it feels good to be silly. I feel like I've been an adult all of my life." I gave Draco a small but sad smile and understood the hidden meaning under his words. We had all been forced to grow up too early and were now trying our best to recover our lost childhoods. In all reality we were yet again being forced into adulthood, though this time it was truly because we were becoming adults. Draco's family situation didn't exactly allow room for being young and my own discovery of this new world forced me to also understand how different I was (and am). These lifestyles, though very different, create a sense of awareness that children should never have. I then realized it had been ages since the last time I broke down to tears: whether from sadness or happiness…

We both just stay there relaxing after our fit of giggles. I didn't want to let go of the moment just yet but I knew what was coming.

"Tonight we are invited to attend a dinner with Travis McRae, his fiancé Kayla Dowdy, her best friend Marella Smithers and her fiancé Thomas something-or-another. Dinner will be at a restaurant in town rather than here or at their dinning room. All four are members of the Caesarion Society- that's what they call their Slytherin-like House. I think this dinner will determine if we are invited to their weekly dinner at their house. Every Saturday the entire society gets together for a large dinner in their common dinning room. Travis is the Head Boy for the Caesarion Society so he has quite a bit of power. His children with Kayla will be the first Lords and Ladies though so we, upon marriage, are much higher in society than he is. Nonetheless we need to impress him. Are you up for the challenge?" His eyes twinkled with mischief. I laughed at his ridiculous prodding at my Gryffindor nature and just nodded.

"Draco, do not embarrass me tonight. Kayla is set to be your whore and I will not sit back and let it happen. From what I understand Travis is not a force to mess with and is quite dangerous when threatened. Besides, _I_ will kill you if he doesn't." I just laughed at his shocked reaction and walked into my bathroom to make something of my rat's nest.

Pushing all of my bravado to the side I was a nervous wreck. It didn't matter that this was an informal dinner and that it was only a preliminary trial. My mind whizzed and whirled with the possibilities. It took me over an hour to get ready but luckily my nervous work paid off.

"You look spectacular. We are meeting them at the entrance of the school and taking a taxi in town." My face must have betrayed my feelings and Draco grabbed my hand with a light squeeze. "Relax, this should actually be some fun. For all of their pureblood sputtering this little group has a soft spot for muggle restaurants and muggle nightclubs."

"Should I change then?" I looked down and for the first time felt that I was inappropriately dressed in elegant robes.

"No, this is perfect. Once we get there we can transfigure our robes to some muggle style similar to what they are wearing. We can't appear to know everything about muggles. We should even be shocked at the idea of 'going muggle' for the night." We looked at each other for a moment and I giggled slightly then we left. It was approaching nightfall and the campus was slowly lighting up around us. The walk was pleasant and the air was alive with excitement. Today was the last day of class and spring break had finally begun for the students at Farvington. I was interested to learn that many teachers did not bother with spring exams so the students weren't stressed from cramming last minute. It allowed for students to enjoy their two weeklong break with out worrying about their scores. I was beginning to see myself at Farvington next year…

I looked around and saw candles floating along the many pathways that crisscrossed the campus. It took me a moment to realize I was even in a wizard's world. Muggle campus or magical campus- college is college. I thought about it as we walked and came to the conclusion that we aren't really as different as they want us to believe.

"Draco, what do witches and wizards do for fun? I've never thought about it much. Its not like I would go dancing if I was a muggle let alone as a witch."

"Well, there are many discothèques for our age group. Lots of university students travel on the weekend or party with muggles. They are always in groups and pretty much stick to each other but they don't mind muggle clubs or bars. Many of the girls go to spas and all of that and many guys go to brothels or whatever."

My mouth dropped open and I stopped walking. Brothels? Prostitution is legal in the wizard world? How did I manage to get this far without finding that out?

"What?" Draco looked at me confused and waited for me to respond.

"You are willing to pay to get your fetishes fulfilled? You're serious about the brothels?"

"Well, yeah. I personally am not a frequent customer but they are there should it be necessary." Luckily, for the both of us, we had reached hearing distance of the little pureblood foursome. I just fixed a smile on my face and scooted a little closer to Draco. He intertwined his fingers among mine and squeezed lightly. I squeezed back and didn't realize how comforting his hand in mind was. I was slowly getting used to it.

"Draco, glad to see you made it. This is Thomas Adams and his fiancé, whom I am sure you remember, Marella Smithers. Also, I'm sure you remember my fiancé Kayla Dowdy." Draco shook hands with the boys and kissed the back of the girl's hands. I stood back and waited to be introduced.

"Travis, this is Harmony Rogers, my fiancé. (I nodded my head in acknowledgement and waited for them to bow) She is Albus Dumbledore's nearest relative. (They then bowed slightly) She is, obviously, considering Farvington as well." I now stood directly next to Draco so show my equality by blood and support by engagement. My head was already starting to hurt from the pressure of getting this right.

I took a moment to look over the group. They were wearing expensive muggle style clothing. I recognized brands such as Gucci, Dior, and Channel. Clearly they actually took the time to buy muggle clothing rather than transfiguring them every time they go out. Kayla was dressed head to toe in matching Gucci accessories and Marella was a walking poster for Dior. The most expensive thing I owned was a Dooney and Burke wallet (which had been a gift from a very rich relative) and a pair of Nine West heals (definitely purchased with my entire Christmas take and on sale).

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rogers. I do think a transfiguration of robes is in order." Kayla smiled sweetly to me. I could sense the competition building.

"Harmony, please. I was unaware of our destination when I dressed. Do pardon me." I turned and waved me wand to change my clothing. I was very good at clothing transfigurations so I didn't need to worry about ending up in my undies. When I turned again I was wearing a pair of well fitting black slacks, a brown satin halter-top and a gold belt with matching gold heals. I fit in perfectly and was wearing quite a bit more fabric than the other two girls. Draco changed as well into a tan button up, brown slacks, a jacket and leather shoes. Both of us look like we were wearing pricey brand named clothing even though there wasn't a logo to be seen.

"Oh, Harmony. Wonderful choice of pants. I see that you have some exposure to muggle culture. Oh, and do call me Kayla." I just smiled back as sweetly and then opened my Louis Vuitton purse to hide my wand. It's interesting that she liked my plain black pants the most… Girls are such bitches.

"Yes, well unfortunately a friend of mine was engaged to the prince of Greece and he had a thing for muggle clubbing. Eventually it drove them apart but it wasn't until we had partied quite a bit in muggle Greece." All of my lessons on European ancestry were beginning to pay off. Part of our routine was to read the daily tabloids on the elite of wizarding Europe. Wizard Greece had a prince known for dating, partying and general debauchery. Creating a fiancé for him is not a far stretch.

"Well, the cars are here. I do hope you can drive Draco. Feel free just to follow us. It is quite easy to get into town." Travis threw Draco some car keys as three BMWs pulled up without drivers. Panicked filled both Draco before I quickly stepped in.

"Draco, baby, let me drive. You drove last time. You know how much I love to go fast and drive hard." I purred this just loud enough for everyone else to hear but still seem seductive and personal. Draco recovered and gave me a questioning look before replying.

"Baby, let the boys play."

"Please baby, you know I'll make it up to you later." Ugh, seduction is not my strong point. Hell, sexuality is something I practically lack.

"I suppose I could but only because you asked so nicely." I squealed and threw my arms around him while I grabbed the keys. I kissed him sensually and skip/hopped towards the cars where the other couple were already stationed and waiting.

This was turning into the weirdest night possible. I silently prayed that my driving skills hadn't disappeared over the school year and then I prayed out loud that I didn't stall. Draco sat next to me clutching tightly to the hand rest and the door handle. I put on my seatbelt on and turned the car on. It wasn't just any car; it was a piece of art. Here's another big secret. I love cars. I love beautiful, fast cars even more. I've never been a fan of brooms but I've always loved driving fast with the windows down (and permitting the top down).

"Hermy, please tell me you know what you're doing. I've never been in a car." I smiled with a slight smirk and shifted into gear. The car purred and I waited for the other two cars to head out. I knew it was going to be an interesting ride as soon as Travis sped away, clearly trying to intimidate me. Gladly, I quickly followed on Thomas' heals without missing a gear.

"Draco, don't forget your seatbelt." He looked at me and realized I was pulling on my seatbelt in explanation.

"What is it for?" He clumsily pulled at his belt but of course was prevented from getting enough slack since the belt tightened as I shifted gears and turned a corner rather quickly.

"It's to prevent you from going through the windshield if we crash."

"If we crash? Are you serious? I can't die yet, I am still too young with too much potential." We were rapidly gaining speed as I followed the boys through long stretches of highway. I didn't even want to look down at my speedometer.

"Don't worry. The car is magically protected from the worse possibilities. Mind you, we may still get hurt in a crash but we won't die, burn, go through the windows or be impaled." Draco's face flushed red and started to hyperventilate.

"Are you sure? How do you know this isn't a regular car?"

"Calm down, Draco. We're going to be fine. Add your own wards if you insist. Can't you feel the magic protecting us?" I could gently sense the magic wards pulsing around the card as they thickened around areas more susceptible if we were to crash. As I turned corners the magic splashed to the end of the car opposite of the turn.

"Tonight is starting to look like a cheesy muggle racer movie. Haven't they realized I can hold my own yet? Ugh, egos are such a waste of time. I really didn't think we would be so muggle tonight."

"It is the exact opposite of what I expected. I figured we would be battle pureblood nonsense between courses not muggle brand names and cars. If it weren't for you muggle background we would look foolish." Talking was calming Draco down and he was beginning to breath normally again.

"Don't forget my story. I've been exposed to everything muggle since my friend was engaged to that prince. You need a reason for knowing anything muggle."

"Bloody brilliant story by the way. I'm going to continue being a Malfoy and just let all things muggle be beneath me and unworthy of my awareness. If we stumble upon something I do know I'll pretend you exposed me to it."

"Sounds like a good idea. Looks like we're finally here." I smoothly pulled into valet parking and stepped out elegantly without ruffling my hair or clothing. Draco made an equally sexy departure from the sleek black. I tossed the carboy the keys and took my place on Draco's arm.

Disclaimer/Author note: The car scene stuck with me from two different HG/SS stories that I can't remember. I really liked both stories and also love to drive fast. Since Hermione is somewhat a reflection of me and a mixture of how I think she could be her affinity for fast cars has multiple influence. Love to those authors that I borrowed the idea from. Please tell me if anyone knows the specific story or author so I can give proper thanks.

Also, I do not own any of the brand names that I mentioned (nor do I own anything by those brand names with the exception of what Hermione owns) and am not making any money off of name dropping. I, also, do not own the Potter Universe.


	17. Pureblood Plotting

Life After Hogwarts

Arime Mya Setta

Chapter Sixteen: Pureblood Plotting

A/N: I am so sorry about how long it is taking me to get chapters out. I am just about to start college and my summer has been hectic. Thank you for the continued support and I promise to continue writing whenever I get the chance!

As we enter the restaurant I took the time to look around. It was dimly lit and the entire building was filled with savory fragrances. Overall there was no apparent theme to the restaurant but each individual room was color coordinated differently. The waiting room was a mixture of brown and tan and reminded me of gravy and beef. The next room that we walked through was a combination of dark and light green with a hint of red. We passed a myriad of rooms, each decorated with a different mixture of colors, until we were escorted into a red and black room.

It was a private dining room specifically reserved for Farvington's elite. Here, witches and wizards could play dress up and eat foreign muggle cuisine without having to actually give up their powers for the night. The owner of the restaurant, ironically called the _Wand-erful Magic_, was a squib that teetered on the fence between his magical customers and his muggle ones.

We were seated in a round booth table decorated with luscious fabrics and colorful pillows. The men (boys in my mind) grabbed the menus and promptly began to order for themselves and their significant other. I leaned against Draco and pretended to whisper seductive things while, in reality, I was telling him what to order. I didn't want to accidentally get a plate of steak tartar or escargot.

The thing that had surprised me the most when I discovered I was a witch was the cuisine. I could understand the different clothing but the differences in food were incredibly surprising since I assumed we (humans) all ate similar food items just arranged differently for each culture.

Witches and Wizards, though, use vegetables and spices made from magical plants. They also get their meat from magical animals. The first time my family went to Diagon Alley we stop to get a quick bite to eat and were dismayed to find that they didn't serve fish and chips. The surprises only grew from there. We were shocked to find that their steak and kidney pie (the only item on the menu we recognized) was made with Biblely meat. Biblelies, I later learned, are farm raised like muggles raise cows but are much more prevalent in wizard England than good beef in muggle England. My parents weren't exactly bubbling with joy after that trip and were quite worried about my digestive system and the effects of wizard sweets on my teeth.

During my first dinner at Hogwarts I was surprised to see a generous mixture of muggle dishes and wizards dishes. Often the house elves will make muggle-like dishes with magical ingredients as a compromise. I completely avoid foods that looked like their original forms (i.e. whole fish or meats with their heads still intact). All throughout my first semester I ate only minimal wizard sweets and often called home for my approved favorites like sugar-free gum, chocolate candy bars and caramel sweets. Of course each delivery came with a new tube of toothpaste, floss and mouthwash. I've since then learned charms to keep my teeth clean and cavity free and have become quite familiar with wizard chocolate and gummies. No worries, I still brush my teeth like a muggle every day.

"Draco, mate, you look a little uncomfortable. Everything all right?" Travis was lounging next to Kayla with his arm draped over her. He looked like a king in his domain. Draco was reclining in an equally elegant stance but Travis was right; he looked uncomfortable and stiff. I scooted closer and slowly drew circles in his palm. I hoped he would relax just a bit from my touch and was instantly confirmed. His head tiled towards me and he gave me a small smile before turning his attention back to the matter on hand. He now looked every bit regal as Travis.

"I must say, Travis, I am not one to mingle among the muggles. It just isn't something I've felt the need to lower myself to." Draco was clearly testing the two men sitting across from him. Earlier, when Draco first told me of the night's plans, I was suspicious and rather confused. Why would a group of the most elitist pureblood actually participate in something so muggle? Draco had quelled my confusion by reminding me that muggle restaurants and activities had become popular among many witches and wizards, regardless of their social status. Draco, it would appear, had not quelled his own suspicions of the four students with superiority complexes.

"Oh, Draco, dear, don't be so pureblood. Mixing with muggles is quite popular with many of our fellow pureblood friends. We must keep up with the trends of our time." Kayla smiled sweetly to emphasize her point but I was beginning to see a pattern.

"I must disagree. I'd rather make trends than follow them." Draco squeezed my hand under the table as if to warn me against being too Gryffindor but I was formulating the plan in my head. I can't help but act superior when I'm playing Harmony.

"Hmm, and yet you enjoyed your time as a muggle in Greece?" Kayla reminded me of a cat with its hairs sticking up. She felt threatened by me. Good.

"Enjoying fine food and good music is perfectly fine, even if it's muggle, as long as it is on someone else's galleon. I personally prefer not to waste my own money on inferior things, though." I prayed that Draco was beginning to see that this was all a test. If things went smoothly we would be able to pass without injury.

"Draco, mate, I do believe you need to watch out for this one. She is quite a ball of pureblood fire." Thomas laughed at Travis' comment and Draco just smirked.

"Her fierce appreciation for fine things and pureblood truths make her the perfect companion for a man like me. Trust me; I am quite capable of handling her." I lightly smacked him on the shoulder and just giggled. I didn't want the men to duel over hurt egos or silly words. I was glad to see the boys back down after my girlish intrusion but I knew we were walking on eggshells, if you don't mind the muggle saying.

"Yes, Draco I do believe I agree you are quite capable. You two are rather pureblood elitists aren't you? Nothing less than the best for two of the oldest names in our society." Travis appeared to be joking back but his eyes glittered with a dash of challenge.

"We both enjoy fine things as Draco has said. I do believe Farvington may have what we look for in education and social status. I do hope we are not wrong to believe you share similar beliefs with us." I was now turning the tables as if they were under inspection. I wanted to root out their prejudices to prove that the Order had not misdiagnosed the situation.

"Yes, my dear fireball, you are correct in assuming we all share a passion for the purity of our society. Those 'fine things' as we've said. Look, our food has arrived. I do hope you are not too offended that we had the orders changed. I'm not quite a fan of muggle cuisine, though you did manage to order some of the finer choices available." I visibly relaxed as the food arrived. I had no idea what I was about to eat but the food proved an easy escape from the tense conversation.

The table was covered in some of the most expensive dishes available in the wizarding world and each looked delicious. Draco later explained what each dish was and how significant each choice was. In such an uptight society choosing the wrong meal may show a weak upbringing or poor taste. Even worse, a wrong substitute makes the wizard look cheap or poor. We were now all standing on equal footings and had confirmed each other's love for a pure society and pureblood cuisine.

Ugh pureblood elitists make me sick.

"This looks delicious. I see that you have fine tastes as well." We began to serve ourselves from the potluck-family style dishes in the middle of table. Luckily, before I could reach to spoon some food onto my plate, Draco waved his wand and put together a plate full of each dish for me. I was very close to embarrassing myself. What good is being a witch if you don't use your magic?

"So, Travis, tell us more about Farvington. How are the other students? What are the dorms like?" Draco was trying to make light conversation to open up our silent company and was fortunate enough to strike a topic they enjoyed talking about: themselves and their school. We spent the better part of an hour discussing (gossiping about) the other students, the professors, the facilities and the local town. We learned that there was an entirely wizarding community on the other side of the lake and then there was the town we were currently in which was a mixture of muggles and witches. Unlike Hogsmeade the wizarding community existed specifically because of the university and was relatively new.

I was fascinated with the prospects of living in a community that mixed so well with muggles. Ignoring the fact that there would be plenty of purebloods, I could tell that the other students would live quite peacefully with muggleborns, half bloods and even muggles or squibs. I was slowly becoming more and more familiar with the idea that Farvington is the school for me.

Of course remembering why I am here in the first place is like a bucket of cold water. The campus was infested with mini-wannabe death eaters. Pshh can't have it all I guess.

It quickly became obvious that the girls were meant to sit there and look pretty while the _Men_ talked. I tried my very best; I swear I did. Eventually I gave in and tried to make small talk with Kayla and Marella. It was worse than speaking to a racing broom.

"So, Kayla, Marella, what are you studying at Farvington?" I sipped my glass of wine slowly since I was planning on driving home. I had a bottle of sobering up potion in my purse (originally planned for Draco) but I didn't want to have to use it before I had the chance to make some more in our kitchen. Kayla looked bored and Marella looked drunk but it was better than sitting silently.

"We're both majoring in Women's studies." I was interested to hear that Farvington would actually have a 'women's studies' major (the wizarding world couldn't get past gender bias any better than blood prejudices).

"Really, what exactly do you study?" I tiptoed around with my questions incase my idea of Women's studies was different from theirs. Of course, it was.

"Well, it's quite an all around study major. We do a little divination, the basic health and beauty charms, simple healing spells, clothing and furniture transfiguration and Herbology classes for our gardens." I wanted to groan when I realized they were simply attending Farvington to be turned into little perfect housewives. It was a waste of money but then again they have plenty to spare.

Now, don't misunderstand me. I strongly believe every woman has the right to choose a career or a home or both. As a woman I will learn how to tend to my home, my body and my children but I never plan to go to school for it. I could tell these girls only go to Farvington so that they can be close enough to their fiancés to prevent them from straying. I guess you have to do something before the wedding.

"Draco, I know that we originally planned to go dancing after this but truthfully, now that we know of your similar distaste for muggle activities, I would much rather return to Farvington. Maybe a game of chess or just a nightcap?" Draco looked at me questioningly and I just nodded. Alcohol does wonders for spies.

Rather than driving home we simply apparated back to the gates of Farvington and then slowly walked to the mansion. The remainder of the evening was quite uneventful. I mostly sat there and attempted to gossip while listening to the boys (or men) but ultimately I was bored and learned nothing new. Once we finally made it back to our rooms Draco and I could only manage a nod and a short good night before getting straight into bed. I think the alcohol and the long-winded conversation made both of us exhausted.

As I laid there in bed I thought about the people I had just spent an evening with. Would I see them again after this trip? Would we be enemies or friends? Will I fight against them or by their side? It is so difficult to sit there with a group of people who you are told are destined to be your enemy and yet are so simple. They aren't good people or even nice but they don't come off as evil either. They are truly misguided and very prejudice but I can't picture them as a murdering torturing group of death eaters. Maybe I should learn to never underestimate my enemy… Or maybe I should help redirect them.


End file.
